


Gub Dump

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags will be added at the beginning of each chapter, but here are some of the main tags, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: A collection of RT/AH prompts.*Tags will be at the beginning of every chapter





	1. Geoff/Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt:  
> "Don't raise your voice at me!" with Geoff and Gavin
> 
> Tags: Fake AH Crew, Canon-Typical Violence, Language, Alcohol Use, Close Calls, Geoff being protective, Female Jack

 

The getaway was a blur. Everything had gone wrong right at the end of a heist and now, Geoff was kneeling over Michael in the back seat of Jack's car with his hands pressed to the boy's side, trying to stop a bullet wound from bleeding while Jack sped though traffic, yelling at the others through her com.

“We're headed to a safe house. Check in when you're all safe, clear?” Ryan and Jeremy gave an affirmative but Gavin was quiet.

“Gav?” Geoff's heart sank. He couldn't bare the thought of something happening to him too.

“I'm good Geoff.” He finally answered. “Where are you headed?”

“The mountains.”

“Top. I'll meet you there.” Gavin's line went dead again, but before it did Geoff heard gunfire.

“Gavin? Gavin! Answer me!” Jack's voice shook but her hands stayed steady as ever on the wheel. “What do you want me to do Geoff?” She glanced back at him in the rear-view mirror.

“Keep going. If he's not there in half an hour I'll go looking for him myself. We need to get Michael safe.”

“I'm fine Geoff. Go find that little prick.” Michael insisted weakly. Geoff shot him a glare.

“Fuck no.”

 

With Jack's driving, they made it to their cabin in what felt like record time and, with her help, Geoff carried an almost unconscious Michael inside and laid him down on the couch. While Jack worked on getting the lad patched up Geoff watched the clock intently, praying for his boy to come back safe. His prayers were answered just as he was getting up to leave, with Gavin opening the door and staggering inside.

“Jesus fucking Christ what the fuck happened?” Geoff went to meet him at the door, relief and raw fury battling it out in his brain. Gavin's once crisp shirt was wrinkled now, his nose was bleeding, his shirt was stained and the gold rings that decorated his fingers were dripping with blood.

“Had a little scuffle. No big deal. I took care of it.” He wiped at his nose but only managed to smear the blood there more.

“No big deal!?” Geoff shouted. “Don't give me that shit! We told you to get to a safe house and you decide to get in a fist fight!? What the fuck were you thinking!?” Fury was winning over the desire to hold his Golden Boy close and never let him out of his sight again.

“I was _thinking_ that the Funhaus bastard that stole our data should bloody well have to pay for it! I got here didn't I!?” Gavin yelled back.

“Hey! Don't you raise your fucking voice at me! Do you have any idea how worried we were!?” Gavin and Jack both froze. “You listen to me.” Geoff's voice went low and dangerous as he closed in on Gavin, grabbing him by the front of his blood-soaked shirt. “When we're out on a heist I am your boss first and your boyfriend second, and you need to do as your fucking told. Understood? We had Treyco tracking that guy. We needed you _here_.” Gavin stared him down defiantly for another moment before storming into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle from the shelf and going back to one of the bedrooms, slamming the door behind him.

“Hey Jack.” Michael croaked from the couch, sounding like he was trying not to laugh. “I told you they were banging. You owe me twenty bucks mother fucker.”

“Shut the hell up Michael.” She grumbled, reaching into her pocket nonetheless and dropping a crumpled twenty dollar bill on his chest.

 

Geoff gave himself half an hour to cool down before he went to Gavin. He sighed when he opened the door and got an empty bottle thrown at him.

“Alright. I suppose I deserved that.”

“You did.” Gavin slurred, falling back against the pillows.

“I'm sorry I yelled Gav... You just scared the hell out of me today.”

“S' what if I did? You're jus' my boss aren't you?”

“Gavvy... Baby I didn't mean it like that. But you gotta understand, I take the safety of this crew very seriously and I need you to listen to me out there. What would I have done if you had been killed?” Geoff sat on the edge of the bed.

“You'd burn this city to the ground.”

“Okay, fair. But _after_ that. How could I live with myself if I lost any of you?” He leaned down and kissed Gavin on the forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too Geoffrey. But if you yell at me like that I swear to god I'm going to drain all of your bank accounts.”

“Deal.”

 


	2. Ryan/Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you you love it so much why don't you marry it?" With Ryan and Gavin
> 
> Tags: Fake AH Crew, fluff, dorks in love

 

Ryan had always been protective of his identity, even before joining the Fakes. So once he got involved with them, he made it a habit to always wear his mask. It had freaked all of them off at first but after a few months, they'd gotten used to it. It took Ryan almost a year to take the thing off, and even then it wasn't his choice. A member of a rival crew had ripped it off during a fight. The rest of the Fakes had beaten him to a pulp and sent him home with a warning to stay off their turf and it was Gavin who had handed him his mask with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry 'bout that Vagabond. Won't let it happen again.”

“Ryan.” He'd blurted out without thinking. “My name's Ryan.”

 

Things changed after that. He never wore his mask around the penthouse anymore and he found himself growing closer to his crew mates until eventually, he fell into bed with Geoff's favorite, Gavin ' _Golden Boy_ ' Free.

It didn't take long for everyone to find out, but to his own surprise, Ryan didn't care that they knew. Heists became more and more over the top once word had gotten around that Ramsey's silent killer was The Golden Boy's attack dog. They flaunted each other in public just as much as they did during heists- Gavin pulling him along on the street and filling his Instagram with photos of the two of them and the lavish gifts Ryan showered on him, and Golden Boy sidling up to The Vagabond's side and teasing marks while he interrogated them, turning to Ryan and asking him for his input even though he rarely answered out loud and pressing kisses to his masked cheek.

Even more surprising was the day that Ryan told them he might retire the mask in favor of face paint.

“It's too hot.” He explained with Gavin draped over his lap. “And it gets hard to breathe in there on chases.”

“Aww but Ryan!” Gavin protested, sitting up. “People are terrified of you in that mask. And I think it's pretty top. It suits you.” He smiled.

“If you love it so much why don't you marry it?” Ryan rolled his eyes.

“Why would I marry a bloody mask when I'd much rather marry the man under it, you knob?” Gavin teased back.

“Well then, if you love _me_ so much why don't you marry me?” Gavin's smile was brighter than the sun.

“Done deal!”

“Wait! Aren't you supposed to ask for a father's permission or something first!?” Geoff shouted indignantly from the other couch.

“You're not his dad.” Michael elbowed him in the side, grinning but not looking up from his phone.

“I'm everyone's dad!” His voice rose and cracked.

“Dad, can I marry Gavin? Or wait. Does that make us brothers? Is this weird now?”

“Only because you made it weird. Yeah, yeah. You kids have fun. No fucking in the penthouse.”

“Since when is that a rule?”

“Gavin!”

 


	3. Ryan/Jeremy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "I didn't know you could do that." With Ryan and Jeremy.
> 
> Tags: Fake AH Crew, fluff, former gymnast Jeremy

Heisting with Jeremy was always the best. He was still new to the life and brought an energy to every mission that Ryan fed off of. He'd seen the man do far too many crazy stunts, from leaning out the door of their moving car, firing shots behind them, to brazen fist fights with other crews that no one but Michael would ever attempt, all with a Boston Flair that Ryan found endearing. That was part of the reason that he now found himself in civilian clothes on a school playground in the middle of the night with Jeremy climbing a jungle gym after a slurred out “hold my beer”. Ryan knew that their identities as two of the most ruthless killers in Los Santos was unknown, but that didn't stop him from looking around carefully while Jeremy climbed, his gun a comforting weight on his hip.

“Ryan! Ryan look!” Jeremy called out like an excited child and Ryan turned with an amused smile. The other man was hanging upside down by his knees, his shirt falling a little and exposing his belly.

“You look good like that.” Ryan chuckled, leaning up a little to kiss his boyfriend. Jeremy laughed and pulled himself up.

“Check this out.” He grinned and swung his legs over the bar before dropping and pulling himself back up, swinging until he got the momentum to flip himself up into a handstand on the bar. There was a moment of fear on Ryan's end when he wobbled a little, but fear turned to admiration when Jeremy flipped himself around the bar a few times, hands moving into new positions like it was second nature to him, until he let go, folding into a front flip and landing on his feet with a bit of a stumble.

“Holy shit.” Ryan applauded, still holding the bottle of beer Jeremy made him hold.

“Didn't quite stick the landing, but you get the idea.” He grinned, taking the bottle back and taking a swig.

“I didn't know you could do that.” Ryan smiled, putting an arm around his waist and drawing him in close.

“I was on the gymnastics team in high school. Did I never tell you about that?”

“You? In gymnastics? How did that work. I thought you were afraid of heights.” He teased.

“It's different! I was only a few feet off the ground and there were mats under me!” Jeremy flushed and Ryan just laughed, tugging him in for a kiss.

 


	4. Bad Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Why did you think that was a good idea?" with The Lads and The Gents
> 
> Tags: Minecraft AU, Lads Being Lads

 

Michael stood sheepishly between Gavin and Jeremy while Jack and Geoff stood opposite him, Ryan behind them glowering. He still looked pissed but Michael couldn't help the shit eating grin he threw at the Gent, wiping at his bloody nose.

“Out with it.” Geoff ordered. “What did you do?” Michael exchanged looks with Gavin and Jeremy, the former drenched and the latter sporting a busted lip.

“It's no big deal. We were just playing a prank on Ryan.” He shrugged. “We weren't expecting him to wake up.”

“What were you going to do?”

“We were going to move Edgar into the pen over there and put some cacti down in the hole. 'Cause he's a prick. Get it?” Gavin laughed.

“And why did you think that was a good idea?” Jack raised an eyebrow at the lads.

“I thought it was pretty clever.” Jeremy mumbled, holding a rag to his lip.

“He over reacted.” Michael crossed his arms.

“You broke into my house in the middle of the night!” Ryan shouted. “What did you expect!?”

“Not getting punched in the fucking face!” He shot back.

“I didn't know who it was!”

“Who else would it be you bloody lunatic!? There's no one else around here for miles! And you didn't have to throw me in the damn pond either.” Gavin huffed. “Can't blame that on not knowing who were were.”

“Oh I knew it was you.” Ryan drawled. “I will apologize for your nose, Michael. And I guess for your lip by extension Jeremy. But Gavin? That one was all for me.” Despite their attempts to look stern, Geoff and Jack were starting to crack, the corners of their eyes crinkling from poorly hidden smiles.

“Ryan!” Gavin sputtered indignantly. “See Geoff! It would have been funny! You're a right prick Ryan.”

“And you're all idiots for thinking I wouldn't catch you.”

 


	5. Ryan/Jeremy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Don't look down." With Ryan and Jeremy feat. a special guest.  
> Tags: Close calls, Fake AH Crew, canon-typical violence, GTA AU, Jeremy's fear of heights.

For the life of him, Jeremy could never figure out why chases always ended up at the tallest buildings in Los Santos, or how he always seemed to be the one dealing with this bullshit. He ducked when the rival crew member he'd been chasing pulled a gun and fired, narrowly missing his shoulder.

“Alright mother fucker. Let's dance.” He grinned, cracking his knuckles. “And let's make it quick alright? I've got a hot date tonight.” His mark ran at him, dropping his gun. “Oh my god you're a fucking idiot.” He laughed, ducking out of the way of the punch that was thrown at him and landing one of his own on the guy's side. They went blow for blow for a while, with a few narrow misses until Jeremy caught a right hook to the jaw that had him seeing stars and spitting out blood. While he was dazed, a hit to his gut landed and knocked the wind out of him.

“Stay down you little son of a bitch!” The mark grunted hauling back to kick him in the ribs when he tried to get up.

“Who the fuck you calling little?” Jeremy grabbed his ankle and pulled but didn't quite bring him down and cursed when he was hauled to his feet by the back of his shirt and dragged to the edge of the rooftop. “Mayday! Mayday!” He shouted into his com. “Boss I've got a bit of a situation here!”

“The Fakes aren't coming for you.” He spat in his mark's face when he sneered at him.

“Mogar! Golden Boy!”

“ _I've got your location Lil J_.” Came Gavin's voice over the com. “ _We're on our way just hold on a bit for us, alright?_ ”

“Yeah I'll give it a shot.” Jeremy threw an elbow back, connecting with the guy's side, but ultimately doing nothing. “Fuck!”

“ _Where are you? I don't see you._ ”

“Look up Vagabond!” Jeremy was in a panic now. He was half way over the edge of the building, and the ledge a few feet down was small. He saw a familiar, painted face on the street below and laughed. “You're fucked now buddy.”

“Only if he gets up here.”

“Oh he will. Don't you worry.”

“But can he get here _in time_?” Jeremy's heart stopped when he started going over the edge.

“ _I've got a shot._ ”

“ _Take the shot! I'm on my way up!_ ” Ryan had disappeared from the street below and Jeremy could hear him panting as he sprinted up the stairwell. “ _Jeremy, baby hold on okay? I'm coming for you._ ” He didn't like the panic he heard in Ryan's voice. He was always so calm and collected.

“ _Hey listen. If I take this shot he might fall over the edge._ ” Jeremy realized he didn't recognize the voice, but Ryan seemed to, so he was inclined to trust him.

“Take it! There's a ledge, I'll be fine!”

 

Then there was nothing. For one heart-stopping moment he was falling and his mark was slumped over.

“ _Hang tight and don't move man. Rye-bread is on his way. I'll keep an eye out until he gets to you._ ” The stranger was calm, but almost sounded bored. Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut and fought back the wave of nausea that washed over him.

“Jeremy? Jeremy!” He heard the access door to the roof slam open.

“Down here.” He croaked back. He looked up and smiled weakly when Ryan leaned over the edge of the roof.

“Can you stand?” Even behind the smeared paint, he could see the worry on his face.

“Yeah. I think so.” Jeremy pulled himself up as slow and careful as he could, his knees shaking. Ryan reached out a hand to him that he grabbed onto.

“I've got you. Don't let go and for the love of god, don't look down.” Jeremy helped as much as he could getting back up, falling against Ryan's chest, sending them both tumbling to the gravel on the roof. Ryan held him close as they both shook.

“I've got him. We're all clear. We'll meet you back at the penthouse.” Ryan panted, still not letting go of Jeremy.

“ _Ten-four. Good work Vagabond._ ” The relief in Jack's voice was clear while there were a few whoops from Gavin and Michael.

“ _It's unlocked for all of you. Everybody come on home._ ” Geoff's voice was soft over the com. Ryan helped Jeremy stand and he looked around, trying to find any sign of the mystery shooter. He saw a figure in the shadows of the building across the street waving at them.

“Thank you...” Ryan whispered, staring at the figure. Jeremy caught a glimpse of a bright pink minigun.

“ _Hey man, don't mention it. R and R Connection forever right?_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'll admit, i wasn't planning on that ending and i got a little choked up.
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are always appreciated.  
> If you have any prompts you'd like to see, feel free to shoot me a message over on Tumblr (alexander--reid.tumblr.com) ((mind the double dash there))
> 
> Much Love!  
> Alex


	6. Michael and Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are you drunk?" with Michael and Ryan
> 
> Tags: Hurt/Comfort, Alcohol use, Injury, FAHC, Ryan/Gavin, mentioned Michael/Lindsay

****

If there was one place that Michael hated above all others, it was the hospital. He'd even been on edge when he was here with Lindsay while she was having their baby. But there was no way in _hell_ he was leaving tonight until someone came and dragged him out kicking and screaming. Not when his boi was laying in a bed hooked up to too many tubes and wires to count with two bullets freshly pulled out of his chest and stomach. His hands itched to beat the ever loving fuck out of the man who had done this, but he knew his fury would pale in comparison to Ryan's. Even more fucked up than the crime itself, was the fact that Gavin and Ryan had been out on a double date with him and Lindsay when it happened. Not a heist. So now Michael paced in the waiting room of the hospital in his, now blood stained, suit running his fingers through his hair and snapping at anyone that came near him. Geoff and Jack had dragged Ryan away hours ago, there was no way they were going to leave him unattended with the man who had done this still on the loose.

“Sir...?” A nervous looking young nurse made her was over to him, and for once he didn't send her away. She looked new to the game. “I'm sorry sir but visiting hours are over.”

“Yeah. I'm not leaving until he wakes up. I already told them that.” He pointed over at a group of nurses huddled together, watching from the desk. “That's my best fucking friend in there. I promised I would stay.” He sat heavily in one of the plastic chairs. “It's my fault he's here anyway...” He muttered. Michael had been armed. They _all_ were. It wasn't unusual.

“I'm sure it's not... The crime rate in this city is so high...” The nurse lowered her voice a little. “Some of the girls are saying The Fakes had something to do with it.” Michael grit his teeth. “Ramsey was spotted around there.”

“It wasn't The Fakes.” He laughed coldly. “They've got a little more class than that. Busting in to kill a guy who's about to get engaged...”

“You say that like you know them.”

“I bumped into Ramsey in a bar a few years back.” He shrugged. It wasn't entirely a lie. “He's actually a pretty good dude. He checks in on me, my wife and our daughter from time to time.”

“Mr. Jones?” Michael was on his feet in an instant when a doctor approached. “Will you come with me please? Mr. Free is waking up.” Michael dug in his pocket, pulling out a matte black business card with a gold crown and phone number pressed into it.

“Call this number if you're ever in trouble.” He whispered in passing as he slipped it to the nurse before following the dark haired doctor down the hall. Once they were out of sight, he grabbed the man's arm. “What the fuck are you doing here.”

“Um. _Ow_ first of all. Second. I'm undercover. Geoff sent me.”

“Jesus Trevor. Let a guy know next time.”

“Yeah okay. Come on. Gav just woke up, but I don't think he'll be awake long. He's on some pretty heavy pain killers.” Trevor put a hand on Michael's shoulder. “They're saying he's going to be fine, okay? He can come home in a couple days.”

“Thanks Treyco.”

 

When Trevor pushed open the door to Gavin's room, Michael had to swallow down the bile that rose in his throat before he could say anything.

“Hey boi...” He whispered. Gavin's sleepy eyes turned to him.

“My boi. You're still here? How long have I been out?”

“Yeah I'm still here Gavvy.” Michael's throat felt tight as he sat down next to the bed and held his hand gently.

“You've been down a few hours.”

“And lovely Trevor's here too. How nice.” Gavin's smile still looked pained. “Where's Ryan?”

“Geoff took him home. He couldn't be here... I think he's on lock down for now until we find the son of a bitch who did this to you...”

“I've got Matt and 'Fredo on it. Don't worry.” Trevor added. “How do you feel?”

“Shite. Tired...”

“Get your rest. I'm going to go report back to everyone, but I'll come back in the morning alright?”

“Get cleaned up too. I'll foot your dry cleaning bill.” Gavin was trying to joke, that was a good sign, but Michael still felt sick.

“I'm sorry.” He choked out, the flood gates finally opening and tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Hey now. What for?”

“I should have pushed you out of the way or- I don't know... _Anything_.”

“Michael.” Gavin squeezed his hand a little. “Don't start in on all that, alright? No one knew it was coming.” Michael gave him a little smile and raised his hand to kiss his knuckles, trying not to wrinkle his nose. He smelled like hospital... “Get going.”

“Yeah. Yeah alright... Hey Treyco? Is it just you here?”

“Nope. We've got Turney and Blondie from The Bombshells doing rounds, and Burns is around here too.”

“Holy shit. How many favors does Geoff owe for all this?”

“None. It would seem that Mr. Burns is just as fond of our Golden Boy as we are. And he's kinda-sorta Geoff's boss, so ours by extension anyway so this one's on the house.”

“Bitchin'. Take good care of him for me.”

 

Barbara “Blondie” Dunkelman was just down the hall when Michael was leaving and she pulled him into a tight hug. He could feel her handgun under her borrowed scrubs pressing into his hip.

“No one's getting to him with us around.” She assured him.

“Thanks Barb. Tell Turney and Burns I said hey.”

“You got it.”

 

Jack had left a car for him in the lot and Michael found himself reaching for his gun as he walked to it. Luckily his drive back to Geoff's penthouse went smoothly, the streets of Los Santos surprisingly empty. The doorman let him in with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

“Mr. Ramsey told me what happened tonight. How is he Mr. Jones?”

“The doctors say that he can come home in a few days.” The man nodded.

“That's good. Mr. Haywood seemed to be in quite a state. He wouldn't let go of Ms Pattillo's hand. They'll be glad for the news.” Michael slipped a fifty into his jacket pocket and headed for the elevator. It seemed to take forever to get up to the penthouse and he was immediately pulled into a tight hug by Geoff when the doors finally opened. Michael hugged him back, his face pressed into his shoulder. Geoff was shaking. Jack came with Jeremy and joined them in the hug. They'd all had close calls before, but this was the worst in a long time and Michael breathed a shaky sigh of relief to be back in the arms of his family. He wrinkled his nose and leaned back from Geoff a little when he smelled whiskey on his shirt.

“Geoff don't tell me-” He started.

“I didn't drink. Hand to god. Just a spill.” He swore. “Lindsay's putting Iris back to bed.” He added when Michael looked around.

“Where's Ryan?”

“In his room.” Jeremy answered, his eyes bloodshot.

“How is he?” Jack didn't look much better than Jeremy.

“Says he hurts but the doctors say he'll be clear to come home in a few days. Trevor's got the place locked down tight. Ran into Blondie on my way out.”

“Thank fuck. Holy shit thank you god.” Geoff pulled him back in, openly crying for the first time in recent years that Michael could remember. The four of them stayed like that for a while until Lindsay came out of the room and ran to them, practically shoving Geoff out of the way to get to Michael.

“He's gonna be fine.” He whispered, kissing her on the forehead. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine. A little bruised from falling over but I'm fine. You need to go talk to Ryan. But be careful. He's really shaken up. Try not to surprise him, okay?”

“I'll do my best.” The room Ryan and Gavin had claimed was at the end of the hall, and even though he knew Gavin was going to be okay, the sight of the obnoxiously bright “Keep Out” sign he'd hung on the door made him feel sick. They'd come so close to losing him...

 

“Ryan?” He knocked quietly. “It's Michael, open up.” There was some movement on the other side of the door and he heard Ryan curse when he, apparently, knocked into something. Ryan's eyes were bloodshot, and the smell of whiskey hit Micheal like a freight train when the door was opened.

“Michael?” His voice was shot and he was slurring his words. “Where- Where is he? Where's my Gavin?”

“He's still in the hospital resting.” Michael put his hands on Ryan's shoulders to steady him. “Are you drunk?” Ryan didn't drink.

“Wouldn't you be?”

“Fair point. Alright. Come on. Come sit down.” He lead the other man back to his bed and eased him down gently.

“How is he?”

“He'll be out of commission for a while, but he can come home in a few days.” He wasn't ready for the bear hug that Ryan pulled him into but he accepted it.

“Did he wake up at all?” Ryan's voice was muffled against his shoulder.

“For a minute. He asked for you.” Ryan laughed a little at that. “There are people there to watch out for him. Trevor's got some undercover doctor shit going on. Turney and Blondie are doing rounds and I guess Geoff even got Burns to look in on him.”

“Yeah, no, that was me. I mean, Geoff helped but I called him.”

“He's there. He won't let anything happen to Gav.”

“I should have done something. I _could_ have done something.” Ryan's arms tightened around him more and he shook. “I was right there... I should have taken him down or- or pushed Gavin out of the way... I should have taken those shots.”

“Hey.” Michael pushed him back, still holding on to his shoulders. “Knock it off. I know we're usually ready for that kind of shit but this was supposed to be a special night. We were ambushed. And don't let Gav hear you saying this shit. He already chewed me out about the same thing. I'm sure _any_ of us would have take that for him. For anyone in this Crew.”

“I know... And I would take a bullet for you too Michael but he's... I-”

“I know. I love him too Ry. He's my boi. But for now we wait. When Matt finds that piece of shit we're going to fuck him up, hear me? All of us.” Ryan nodded. “ _Nobody_ touches our Golden Boy.”

“Thank you for staying with him.”

“You'd stay in my place if anything happened to Lindsay.” The thought made him queasy. “We're family. That's what family does.”

 


	7. The Fall of The Rose King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For freckledshoulderblades who begged me not to post this~ Love you boi!

Geoff sat at the head of a long table with his head in his hands, waiting for the others to take their seats. The Creeper King of the North, Gavin, sat to his right with his guards Trevor and Alfredo. Michael and Lindsay Jones, The King and Queen of the Wilds to the East sat on his left. The Mad King Haywood of the Southlands had yet to take a seat and was talking in low tones with The Peacemaker, King Pattillo. And the soon to be crowned Jeremy Dooley sat anxiously at the other end of the table with his guard, Matt, at his side. None of them knew why they had been summoned. If they did, Gavin and Michael wouldn't be in such good spirits. Geoff had only been the first to know because his kingdom shared a border with Ray's- now Jeremy's.

“Please sit down...” He sighed. “We need to get started.”

“Without Ray?” Ryan raised an eyebrow but took his place across the table from Jack.

“That's what we're here to talk about...” Geoff took a deep breath. All eyes were on him and even Gavin's face turned serious.

“Geoff?” He held up a hand for silence.

“The Rose King, Ray Narvaez the Second... Has fallen.” Silence followed his words.

“What...?” Gavin's voice came out small and shaky.

“Three days ago his body was found on the road...” Jeremy spoke up softly. “He was on his way to the Southlands when he was attacked...” He looked over to Ryan who was staring at his hands, his knuckles turning white. Lindsay put a hand over her mouth and Michael held her other hand protectively.

“No... No, he can't be.” There were tears in Gavin's eyes and Geoff reached out to comfort him. He and Michael had been close friends with Ray, the three young kings still coming into their own, forming strong alliances.

“I'm sorry...” Was all he could manage.

“Who- How could this happen?” Jack looked between Geoff and Jeremy.

“We still don't know. When he left, he left alone. He wouldn't let me go with him.” Jeremy's voice cracked. “I should have gone anyway. I could have-”

“You would disobey your King...?” Ryan spoke quietly.

“Only to protect him. It was my duty to keep him safe...” There was a soft hiss and crackle from Gavin and the nearly twin hands of his guards reached out to calm him while Geoff squeezed his hand gently. The young King was shaking, his eyes squeezed shut tight. Michael reached over the table to put a hand over Geoff's.

“Gavin? Are you with us?” He whispered. The Creeper King was often underestimated, but everyone at the table knew his power, and Geoff could feel their uneasiness, even Ryan moving away a fraction of an inch. Gavin nodded, but other than he stayed still, his breathing slow and shallow.

“So what happens now...?” Lindsay wiped at her eyes, her voice shaking.

“Jeremy was named as Ray's successor. He'll be crowned later this week. We're all expected to be there.” Ryan's head snapped up and he turned on Jeremy.

“You? Why you?” To his credit, the soon to be King didn't flinch under Ryan's icy stare, even though he answered quietly.

“I don't know...”

“How can we trust you?” Ryan stood, ignoring Jack when he tried to calm him. “You came from nowhere. No royal blood. Not a lover.” Geoff froze when he heard the bitterness in Ryan's voice and he remembered. By all rights Ray's kingdom should have been absorbed into his. The affair between the Rose King and the Mad King had been a scandal, yes, but no secret.

“I owed him everything! I would have laid down my life for my King and my country!” Jeremy shot back, getting to his feet as well.

“And you should have!”

“Don't you dare lecture me about following orders then insist I go against them!”

“You-!”

“Enough!” It was Gavin who got to his feet next, Trevor and Alfredo stumbling away from their king when he pushed his chair back. His eyes glowed with his fury. “Ray is _dead_. How _dare_ you sit here and bicker like children over land when his body isn't even in the ground yet!?” He snapped, tears rolling down his cheeks. Jeremy bowed his head and sat down but Ryan held his gaze. He opened his mouth to retort but Gavin slapped his hand down on the table before he could get the words out, his skin was starting to crack, an unearthly green glow coming from within him. “If you loved him you would respect his final wishes _Haywood._ ” Geoff, and the rest of the table, sat in stunned silence. Gavin never rose his voice, and _nobody_ had ever dared to confront the Mad King since his reign began.

“Gavin.” Jack, ever the peace keeper, put a hand on his shoulder. Gavin sat back down, the glow fading and his shoulders drooping.

“This is difficult for all of us.” Geoff started. “Ray was loved by many, us most of all. He ruled with kindness and surety. Qualities we should all emulate.” Ryan sat down, putting his face in his hands. Michael looked down at the table, one arm around Lindsay who sniffled quietly. “This is a loss that will be felt for years. For now, we will mourn. We will look back on our memories fondly. But most of importantly, we will celebrate his life, and the legacy he leaves behind.” He raised a glass and there was a moment of silence, the other Kings, the Queen, and the guards standing and raising their own glasses. “To Ray. May the memory of the Rose King live on.”

“To Ray...” The small assembly echoed, drinking to their fallen friend.

“To the Fair King Dooley.” All eyes turned to Ryan when he spoke again. “May your reign be long and peaceful.” He tipped his glass in Jeremy's direction. “Long live the King.” Jeremy ducked his head when the others called out to echo Ryan. Geoff couldn't say that he liked the look in the other man's eyes, and a glance at Jack told him that he was having the same thoughts.

He would stay silent for now. The Mad King Haywood was a valuable ally and and even more dangerous enemy. While he elected to stay silent, he made a note to set a guard for Jeremy. Just in case...

 

xoxo

 

IDK man. I was watching old Let's Plays and got kinda sad. Don't get me wrong, I'm still so happy for Ray and I'm glad he's doing what he loves, but sometimes I miss having him in videos.

 

Long Live the Rose King.

 

Comments kudos and bookmarks bring me joy! If you have a prompt for me, feel free to drop me a message over on my Tumblr, alexander--reid

((ps AO3 keeps fucking up the end option for end notes for me so I'm just tacking them on to the actual document)

 


	8. Jack/Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Give me a kiss before you go.”  
> “I know this is all for show but do we have to be so /bloody/ domestic?”
> 
> Tags: Fluff, FAHC, Just a little bit of murder  
> I love Jackvin and I need more of it in my life.

Jack watched fondly as Gavin adjusted his tie with an aggravated huff. He sipped his rum and Coke and tried to keep an eye on the room, and the fumbling Golden Boy at the same time.

“Jack help.” He finally whined. “It won't stay straight.” Jack set his drink on the table and reached out to help him. “Don't understand why I have to wear the damn thing anyway.” He grumbled.

“It _is_ a black tie event Gav.” Jack frowned at the tie in his hands. “Who did this for you? This is the sloppiest knot I've ever seen.”

“Geoff did it.”

“Well there's your problem. Geoff can't tie a tie worth shit.”

“ _Hey!_ ” Geoff's voice came over their coms.

“You know it's true Geoffrey. I've been tying yours for years.” Jack rolled his eyes while Gavin laughed.

“ _Shut up assholes. You've got a job to do._ ”

“We've got it handled.” Jack assured him. “Gavin, come here.” He turned the Lad around and pulled him in close to his chest, looping his arms around him and starting to redo the mess of knots Geoff had made. He saw Gavin's ears turning red and he laughed quietly, kissing him on the cheek as he finished a Double Windsor and smoothed the tie down his chest. “There ya go.”

“Thanks Jack.” Gavin beamed up at him.

“ _You've got company. Kovic on your six._ ”

“Ten-four Vagabond.” Gavin turned in Jack's arms and watched over his shoulder. “I don't think he's seen us.”

“ _Good. Let's keep it that way. I'm ready to give backup if shit goes south._ ” Jack caught sight of Ryan on the other side of the room. It was still a bit of a shock to see him without the mask or face paint, but that's what made him so valuable for undercover missions. No one knew his face. Jeremy was a few feet away, chatting with another couple and Ryan was keeping a close eye on him.

“ _Geoff and I are ready with the cars whenever you are._ ”

“Thanks Michael boi.” Jack followed Gavin's gaze when he froze up. Kovic was drawing closer. “I've got to move now. He's too close to the target for my liking.”

“ _Wait Gav. I've got eyes on him. He's not going anywhere._ ” Ryan made eye contact with Jack and he nodded, holding Gavin's waist a little tighter.

“I've got you.” He whispered. “Don't let him get to you.” He maneuvered Gavin to the dance floor and swayed with him among the other couples. Gavin's eyes never left Kovic and Jack could feel him shaking. “You're too tense. Relax.” He soothed, running his hand up and down his back slowly.

“I don't want him to get away this time.” Gavin muttered back, though his shoulders did relax a bit.

“He's not going to get away. Remember, he's not who we're here for.” Gavin rested his head on Jack's shoulder and sighed. They stayed like that for two more songs, each watching the room over the other's shoulder, before Ryan spoke up over the coms again.

“ _The mark's on the move. Gav, you're up._ ”

“Got it.” Gavin started to move away but Jack held tight.

“Give me a kiss before you go.”

“I know this is all for show but do we have to be so _bloody_ domestic?” There was no heat in Gavin's voice, only fondness as he leaned in. Jack cupped his cheek and kissed him gently.

“Who says it's all for show?” He smiled as he pulled away. Gavin blushed and smiled back.

“We'll talk about it later.” He promised, his hand lingering on Jack's chest.

“ _Gavin. Now._ ” Ryan snapped.

“I'm on it Ryan.” Gavin shot back, heading into the crowd. Jack backed over to their table and watched, never taking his eyes off of Gavin. He saw him bump into their mark and start apologizing, taking the glass he had spilled from his hand and flagging down a waiter for a new one. With his back turned, there was no way the mark would see Gavin dumping a small packet of powder into his drink. The man took the glass, grinning, his hand lingering on Gavin's arm too long for Jack's liking. He started moving closer but Jeremy stopped him.

“ _Hold on._ ”

“No. I'm getting him out of there. Package has been delivered, he doesn't need to be there anymore.”

“ _Go slow_.” Jeremy warned. “ _Security has eyes on him._ ”

“Shit. You and Ryan get going. Geoff, you ready?”

“ _Car's started. Ready for Battle Buddies_.” Geoff answered.

“ _Ready and waiting for Team Trial and Error._ ” Michael added. “ _I'm around back. The service door is just past the bathrooms down the hall._ ” Jack made eye contact with Gavin for a moment before the mark took his attention again. He was starting to look more and more nervous with every sip the man took of his drink.

“Are you ready to leave darlin'?” He slid up next to Gavin and put an arm around his waist, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

“Of course love.” Gavin smiled and returned the kiss. “It's been an absolute _delight_ speaking with you.” He reached out to shake the mark's hand. “Mr. Ramsey sends his regards.” He whispered in his ear with a grin. While their mark stopped, trying to process wheat he'd heard, Jack took Gavin's hand and made for the back door as quickly as they could without arousing suspicion. He caught sight of Kovic just as he saw them, a flash of recognition crossing his face before he started reaching for his hip.

“Comin' in hot Michael!” Jack warned, breaking into a run, Gavin keeping pace easily.

“ _Were you spotted_?” Geoff asked.

“Kovic saw us.” Gavin answered.

“ _I'm coming back in._ ”

“Don't bother Ry. We're at the door.” He pushed it open with his shoulder, and let Gavin go first, keeping an eye on the hall.

“Jack come on!” Gavin called. He followed quickly and slid into the back seat with him. Jeremy whooped and Geoff gave them a ' _Fuck yeah!_ '

“ _Good job guys. Coms off. See you at home._ ”

“See you at home Ryan.” Gavin answered before pulling his com from his ear and turning it off. Jack and Michael followed suit. “So Jack.”

“Gavin.”

“Not just for show huh?” He teased scooting closer.

“Not entirely. If that's okay with you.”

“That's more than fine with me.” Gavin smiled and Jack leaned in to kiss him again with a smile of his own.

“Hey! Knock it off back there!” Michael snapped, still unable to hide the fondness in his voice. “I know you two have wanted to bone for months but wait until we get back home.”

“Michael!” Gavin squeaked.

“Yeah. Like you and Geoff have never fucked in one of my cars.”

“Jack I swear to _god_ I will breakcheck so hard it'll send you through the windshield.”

 

 

 

 


	9. Gavin/Jeremy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): “Isn't this a gorgeous view?” / “I'm not bothering you, am I?” with Gavin and Jeremy
> 
> Tags: Fluff, GTA AU

It wasn't unusual for Jeremy to go up to the mountains after a job well done. It _was_ however, unusual for him to have company. Even more unusual was the fact that it was Gavin who had joined him.

“So _this_ is where you go after heists.” The Brit slid his sunglasses down over his eyes from the top of his head as he approached. “Kinda figured you went out to the bar or had a secret family or something.” He grinned and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. I come up here for some peace and quiet.” Jeremy shot Gavin a pointed look but his grin only grew and he caught a glimpse of the rhinestones cemented to the Golden Boy's canines glinting in the sunset.

“I'm not bothering you, am I Lil' J?”

“No...” He sighed when Gavin leaned against the hood of his car, crossing his _obscenely_ long legs in front of him.

“Jeremy, you can tell me if I'm bothering you.” Gavin's playful grin softened into a sincere smile that made Jeremy's heart do an unexpected flip.

“No really. It's fine. It's nice to have company sometimes.” He gave a shaky smile in return.

“I promise I'll keep it down.” Gavin assured him. Between both of their pairs of sunglasses, Jeremy couldn't see his eyes but found himself thinking that they would be beautiful in this light.

They stayed silent in each other's presence for a while, Jeremy sitting fully on the hood of his car, Gavin leaning next to him, their shoulders just barely brushing. Until Jeremy felt fingers close over his own. He looked down at their, now joined, hands then up at Gavin, whose cheeks had turned a lovely shade of pink.

“I should have known you would come here.” Jeremy still couldn't see Gavin's eyes, but it felt like he was still looking out over the horizon as he spoke. “You know. I used to come up here all the time before you joined the Crew. Not that you're the reason I stopped, mind you.” He added quickly. “I've got a ton of pictures of all of us up here.” He smiled softly. “Even some of the other crews in the family would come up here with us.”

“Why did you stop.” Gavin was silent for a long moment. “Gav?”

“There were some deaths in the Crews... It started to hurt to have _almost_ all of us up here, ya know?”

“Should I not be here?” Jeremy asked nervously.

“No, it's fine.” Gavin gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I wouldn't want to take this away from you.” Silence fell again and Jeremy couldn't take his eyes off of Gavin. And he couldn't take his hand away. The other Lad's skin was warm against his own and it was a surprising comfort to have him this close.

“It's a gorgeous view, innit?” Gavin smiled.

“Yeah. It is.” Jeremy breathed, not looking away. Gavin turned and caught him staring.

“Oooh Jeremy!” He laughed.

“What-! I- Nothing!” He huffed, looking back at the horizon. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gavin take off his sunglasses.

“Jeremy.” The Golden Boy pulled the sunglasses off of his face as well.

“Yeah Gav?” He swallowed. Before he had time to react, Gavin leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. Gavin kissed like he did everything else- with wild abandon and passion, and Jeremy found himself drawn in, putting a hand on his waist and pulling him closer. When Gavin pulled back from the kiss, Jeremy saw that he was right. Gavin's already striking green eyes were stunning in the golden light of the setting sun.

“Dunno why I didn't do that sooner.” Gavin smiled broadly. “Wanted to do that for ages.”

“Why didn't you?” Jeremy breathed.

“Kinda thought you hated me for a while there.”

“I didn't _hate_ you. I just thought you were obnoxious when I first came around.”

“Yeah, most people do.” Gavin laughed- a sound that Jeremy had come to love. When he went quiet though, it was a little concerning. “You know it's all a front, right?” He gestured at himself. “All of it.”

“And you think this isn't?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow. “We all put up a front on the job. It's character acting. That's what Ryan calls it.”

“Even outside of heists... This life is amazing, don't get me wrong. I wouldn't trade it for the world. But it's terrifying. I can't let myself think about it too much.”

“There's nothing wrong with that.” Jeremy squeezed Gavin's hand. “I don't think any of us think about our job all the time.”

“You're right Lil' J.” Gavin's smile was back. “Can I kiss you again? Probably should have asked the first time, but I didn't really think, ya know. I-” Jeremy cut him off by pulling him down for another bruising kiss, a little pleased with himself when he squeaked in surprise. He heard a small _click_ as they kissed, and cracked one eye open, catching Gavin with his phone out.

“Hey!” He laughed.

“Just making some new memories.” Gavin teased back. “Hey, do it again. This one came out blurry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated and if you have any prompts for me, feel free to drop by my Tumblr, alexander--reid 
> 
> Much love!  
> Alex


	10. Ryan/Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Your smile is not as bright as it used to be."  
> Kings AU, Ryan and Gavin

For the most part, all was well in Ryan's kingdom. Crops were flourishing, they were at peace with the neighboring kingdoms, and Ryan basked in the fear and adoration of his people. Some called him 'mad' but he saw it as being fair. No crime went unpunished, and as a result crime was low in his lands. The only thing that put him off, was Gavin. The thief turned consort had been unusually quiet over the last few days, but due to packed schedules, Ryan hadn't been able to go to his boy to comfort him. It was during a meeting with the king to the North, Ramsey, that Ryan had snapped. The mage that had tagged along- a spirited young man called Alfredo, who reminded Ryan so much of his own prized mage, Trevor- seemed more interested in the meeting than his sleepy-eyed king, so Ryan called it an early day. Geoff seemed annoyed, but the moment he saw Trevor and Alfredo together he perked up a bit.

“If all goes well, we'll have a matching set.” He joked. Ryan laughed along with him, but a flash of green and gold on the other side of the room caught his attention.

“I have one more treasure I'd like to show you.” He crooked his finger at Gavin and he stood a little straighter.

“Yes, my Lord?” Ryan smiled fondly at the boy and offered him a hand, holding his fingers gently when it was taken.

“My love, I want you to meet King Ramsey.”

“Please.” Geoff snorted. “Call me Geoff.”

“It's a pleasure sir.” Gavin bowed a little.

“No, no. The pleasure is all mine.” Geoffrey wasn't a lecherous man, but Ryan still didn't quite like the way he was eying Gavin over. “Say. Have we met before?” Gavin's lips twitched up into a little smile but he shook his head.

“I'm sure I would remember if we had.”

“If you say so.” Geoff shrugged. “Well Ryan, if we're done here for the day, I think I'll take a little walk through your grounds. If you'll permit.”

“By all means.”

“Fredo, you feel free to stay and play with your newfound twin.” Alfredo and Trevor looked up from where they were chatting excitedly, passing a small flame between them.

“You two can go elsewhere if you'd like. I'd like a moment alone with Gavin.” The three nodded and left him alone in the vast room with Gavin at his side. “Come.” He smiled, patting his lap. “Sit with me a while.”

“As you wish, my Lord.” There was a teasing note to Gavin's voice as he draped himself across Ryan's lap, but his smile was half-hearted and Ryan frowned.

“Is something the matter my love?” He asked, wrapping an arm securely around the boy's waist.

“It's nothing, Your-” He cleared his throat a little and Gavin blushed. “It's nothing, _Ryan_.” He always said his name like a prayer.

“Please don't lie to me... Your smile is not as bright as it used to be, my treasure.” He ran his other hand up and down Gavin's thigh comfortingly when he sighed.

“Nothing escapes you does it? I promise, it's nothing to concern yourself with, Ryan. You've got so many important things to worry about...”

“But your happiness _is_ important. Please tell me.”

“I'm restless.” Gavin confessed, looking down at his hands. “Not that I don't love it here- because I do, I truly do, but I haven't been outside the palace walls in _ages_ and some days I just want to _run_.” Ryan tightened his grip and Gavin squirmed. “Not run _away_.” He amended. “I just want to be in the woods.”

“You could have asked.” Ryan kissed his cheek softly. “You know I can't refuse you. I must tell you. It has been torture to see you moping about these last few days. If you'd like to spend your day out in the forest, I won't do anything to stop you. I may even join you.” Ryan trailed kisses across Gavin's shoulder, up his neck, and to his cheek.

“Thank you Ryan.” Gavin smiled and turned to catch Ryan's lips with his own.

“Now just tell me one more thing, my treasure.” Ryan whispered agaisnt Gavin's lips, their foreheads touched together. Gavin hummed. “Did you rob Geoff?” He laughed his beautiful laugh that lit a fire in Ryan's heart.

“Well, you see-”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a prompt for me?  
> Drop it in my inbox over on Tumblr. alexander--reid
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


	11. I'm Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm alive.... I can tell because of the pain."  
> Minecraft/Skyfactory AU, Main 6

One quiet day. That's all Geoff asked for. Just one day where he didn't have to worry about anything but his chickens. Just chickens and eggs for one _fucking_ day. But no. Of course that was too much to ask for.

It started out nice. He visited Michael in his small forest, poked around in chests and asked questions about magic before the lad shooed him away. From there he checked in on Jack, then Jeremy and Gavin. All was well on their little island in the sky, even if there was no sign of Ryan. Gavin told him that he'd taken a trip into the Nether and that he should be back any time. Geoff shrugged and snagged a bit of bread that Jack had been baking before going back to his own farm and sitting with his chickens, waiting for more eggs to hatch. He was starting to doze off when a loud explosion caught his attention. He was on his feet in an instant, running for the main platform with Michael right behind him. Jeremy was fighting a Blaze while Gavin struggled to pull Ryan away from the portal.

“What the fuck happened!?” Michael shouted, jumping in to help Jeremy.

“It followed him back!” Jeremy called back, dodging a fireball.

“Ryan's hit!” Gavin's voice came out high and panicked and Geoff dodged the fires that had started to help pull the other Gent to safety. There was a broken arrow in his shoulder and a black stain spreading out from the wound, traveling up his neck and to his face.

“Jack! He's Withered!” Geoff called across the platform. Jack rushed to a chest and pulled out a small vial before joining him at Ryan's side. The man's eyes were wide and glossed over, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Gavin held tight to one hand and Ryan clawed at the front of Geoff's shirt with the other.

“Geoff-” He croaked.

“Hey. We got ya buddy.” Geoff soothed, holding Ryan's hand over his own heart. “We'll get you patched up, okay? We're here.” The infection was spreading higher up his face, even as Jack administered the antidote.

“Ryan?” Jeremy knelt down next to Ryan's head and pushed his hair away from his forehead. “Stay with me Battle Buddy.”

“Jeremy- Gavin- I-”

“Don't try to talk. You're going to be okay.”

 

All five were kneeling around Ryan, all with at least one hand on him, reassuring him that they were all there as he struggled to breathe. When the ragged gasps stopped and Ryan went still, Geoff's heart started racing.

“Ry?” Gavin whispered. “Ryan please wake up. Please. I'm- I'm sorry I'm always such a pain in the ass- I'm sorry I didn't go get the quartz myself.” Tears trailed down his cheeks. “It's my solar- I should have gone to get it myself. Ryan _please_!” Michael went to put an arm around the other Lad's shoulders but was shoved away.

“Come on Ryan... Don't do this to us asshole.” Jeremy's voice was tight and Geoff could tell he was fighting back tears. Even Michael was shaking, though whether it was from rage or grief was unclear. Just as Geoff was about to get up to get Gavin and the other Lads away, Ryan's eyes shot open and he sat straight up with a gasp. One of his eyes was pitch black and the dark mark of the Wither still stained the side of his face and neck.

“Ryan!” Gavin caught him when he started to fall back again.

“Fucking _shit_!” Michael spat. “Don't you ever fucking do that again you dick!” Geoff pushed him to the side to lean over Ryan, touching the unmarked side of his face.

“Ryan? You with us? Talk to me.”

“I'm good.” Ryan gave him a weak thumbs-up. “I'm alive... I can tell because of the pain.” He winced and tried to sit up. Five pairs of worried hands eased him back down.

“Stay put for a bit. You got Withered pretty good.” Jack muttered.

“We've got you.” Geoff added with a shaky smile.

“Thanks...” Ryan sighed. “Gav, I think I dropped your quartz on the other side of the portal.” He smiled up at him sheepishly and Gavin choked on a laugh.

“Don't worry about that, you dope.” He leaned down and put his forehead against Ryan's. “I'm just glad you're alive...”

“Yeah... Me too.”

 

 


	12. Geoff/Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Did you steal this?" with Geoff and Gavin  
> Pre-FAHC days

Even when times were tough and money was tight, Gavin never found himself wanting for anything. He and Geoff made enough to live on, but just barely. It sucked, but it was worth it to be out of their hometowns and with each other. They'd been staying in Los Santos with Geoff's friend Jack for about a month when Geoff brought him the first gift. It was a simple thing- a thin gold bracelet. Gavin smiled and kissed him on the cheek as he looped it around his wrist.

“How did you afford this?” He asked, scooting closer on the futon they were borrowing.

“Ah, it wasn't much. Saw it in a pawn shop and thought of you.” Geoff kissed the top of his head and held him close. “Not even sure it's real gold to be honest. Some day I'll buy you the real thing.” He promised.

“You don't have to do that Geoffrey.”

“Nah. I want to.” He smiled. “You deserve the world Gavvy. And I'm going to give it to you.”

“You romantic sap.” Gavin laughed and tilted his face up for a kiss.

“What can I say? I love love.”

 

The next gift was still small, but just as inexplicable. A pair of diamond earrings that Geoff shrugged off as fakes, keeping one for himself and giving Gavin the other.

“Where-?”

“WalMart chic baby.” Geoff joked. Gavin frowned at him but ultimately shrugged it off, pushing the earring through a nearly closed piercing.

Over the next six months, they started getting their feet. Gavin was finding film jobs and Geoff had more bookings for photo shoots than they could keep track of. Geoff bought himself a slick black suit, better fitting than the one he already owned, and Gavin ended up doing the same, though his was a deep navy blue. Geoff smiled and pulled him in close the first time he saw him in it.

“You look so damn good baby.” He murmured peppering his face, neck and shoulders in kisses that made him squirm and laugh. “Hey. How about we go out tonight? Somewhere nice where I can show you off.”

“Can we afford that? I mean, the suits are one thing... we need them for work events but...”

“Gav. Honey. We're fine. It's one night out.”

“Alright...” Gavin chewed his lip nervously but Geoff put a stop to that with a deep kiss.

 

Jack recommended a restaurant for them, some place small and quiet, but nice. When they arrived, Geoff pulled a waiter off to the side while Gavin looked around. Truth be told, he didn't even notice that Geoff had gone until he came back. They were seated quickly at a small table in the center of the dining room. Gavin ducked his head and blushed when eyes turned to them but Geoff just took his hand and smiled.

“I told you I wanted to show you off.” He whispered, kissing his cheek before pulling his chair out for him. “You look beautiful Gav.” His eyes were soft and so full of love that Gavin's heart felt like it was going to burst.

“And you're a handsome devil. I like getting to see you all dressed up.”

“Yeah, we clean up nice don't we?” Their waiter came back with a bottle of wine and menus. Gavin choked when he saw the prices.

“Geoff- we really can't afford this.” He whispered, a bit sick to his stomach after the waiter left.

“I've got it baby. Don't worry.” An inked hand covered his own and his racing heart slowed a little. Despite Geoff's assurance that no expense was to be spared tonight, Gavin still tried to order the least expensive item on the menu. Other patrons kept looking over at them, but the embarrassment was starting to fade and he held his head a little higher. And why shouldn't he? He knew he looked good, and he was out with the most handsome man he had ever met in is life, being treated like royalty. He had every right to be at least a little proud of that. When dessert came, Geoff started looking a little nervous.

“I have one more present for you.” He reached into his pocket and Gavin's heart started racing again when he saw a ring box in his hand.

“Geoff-”

“Hold on. I need to get this right.” Geoff cleared his throat. “Gavin, I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, more than life itself. And I can't imagine my life without you. You make me a better man than anyone ever thought I could be.” Tears started to well up in Gavin's eyes and he didn't even notice the whole restaurant turning to watch when Geoff stood from his chair and got on one knee in front of him. “Gavin Free. Will you marry me?”

“Absolutely you bloody idiot.” Gavin laughed through happy tears, grabbing Geoff by the front of his jacket and hauling him up for a kiss to the sound of polite clapping and a few congratulations called out to them. Geoff smiled and slid the gold band onto Gavin's finger with shaking hands. He didn't want to think about the price but he couldn't help the way his stomach dropped a little.

There were a few pats on the back and handshakes of congratulations after they finished dessert and Gavin couldn't stop smiling, or pull himself away from Geoff's side, happiness bubbling up in his chest. He had pushed back the thoughts of the cost for the time being, just trying to enjoy the moment. Geoff drove them back to Jack's apartment in his old, beat up car, leaning over to kiss Gavin at stop lights. The apartment was empty when they got back.

“I told Jack to get lost for the night.” Geoff grinned, pulling Gavin in against his chest and holding him close, swaying to music only he could hear. Gavin laid his head against Geoff's shoulder for a moment before he pulled out his phone, turning on slow music and tossing it to the counter. Geoff laughed quietly and pulled him in for a slow, gentle kiss, holding him tight.

“I love you Geoff.” Gavin whispered against his lips, earning himself another soft peck.

“I love you too Gavvy.”

“How did you afford this?” He couldn't stop staring at his ring.

“Don't worry about it, okay? It was nothing.” Geoff was lying. He knew he was.

“Geoffrey. Please. Don't lie to me... Not about this.” Geoff was silent for too long and Gavin pulled back a little, his hands on his shoulders. “Geoff?”

“I promised you the world Gavin... I'm going to get it for you one way or another.”

“Did... Did you _steal_ this?” Gavin's eyes went wide when Geoff looked away. “You didn't...” He backed away a pace and Geoff reached out to grab his hand.

“Don't go. Please don't go.” He begged. “I did this for you- for _us_.”

“I never asked for it! You know me! You could have gotten me a ring from a bloody crane game and I would have worn it proudly! I don't want to be with you for your money Geoff!”

“You deserve so much more than that! You have no idea how much it kills me to know that I can't provide for you the way _I_ want to.” Geoff held onto his hands tight. “I only want to give you the best. I swear- I'll make this up somehow. Just... please don't leave me...”

“I'm not...” he sighed, “I'm not going to leave you. But please promise me you won't do this again. It's too risky...”

“Don't worry baby. It's behind me. One time thing. Hand to God.”

 

Despite the promise he had made Geoff make, Gavin couldn't stop thinking about how he did it, or how he could help if he did it again, and he started planning. There was a corner store not far from the apartment with security so lax a child could rob it. But both he and Geoff would be recognized easily- him for his accent, Geoff for his tattoos.

“What's on your mind Gav?” He hadn't made many friends in Los Santos, but the one he did have had cornered him on his break at work where he was running a test code to see if he could bypass security systems.

“It's nothing Michael.” He sighed, shutting his laptop.

“Come on. Tell me. You haven't been nearly obnoxious enough today.” Michael snickered. His laugh died down when Gavin didn't answer him. “Gav? Seriously, what's up?” Gavin chewed his lower lip nervously. “Did something happen between you and Geoff?”

“No. Nothing like that. It's just... I told you about the engagement ring right?”

“You mean how he stole it for you?”

“Keep your bloody voice down! Yes, that's what I mean. I've been thinking about it and... I'm not angry. Not angry that he did it anyway.”

“What _are_ you angry about then?” Michael sat next to him.

“That he didn't bring me along I think...”

“What, you wanna go hold up a jewelry store or something?”

“Not quite. But I think I could do something with enough planning and a little help.”

“Are you asking me to pull a heist with you?” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“No! Good lord Michael- I would never-”

“Nah, I'm totally into it.”

“What?”

“Yeah man. This place sucks. I could do with a little excitement.”

 

Gavin thought hard about what Michael had said for the next week. When he finally decided to bring it up to Geoff, he brought Michael over for dinner. He spent most of the afternoon cooking, shooing Geoff and Jack out of the kitchen any time they came in.

“What's the occasion?” Geoff asked, stealing a kiss.

“Do I need an occasion to do something nice for my husband-to-be?” Gavin teased. “It's nothing. Just something I wanted to talk to you and Jack about.”

“Is it that thing I brought up last week?”

“No you knob. I wouldn't have invited Michael over if it was.” He elbowed Geoff out of his way playfully.

“Well how would I know? Michael's pretty and you two have been getting awful close lately.”

“In your dreams Geoff!” Michael called from the living room where he was sitting with Jack, who laughed.

“Oh you bet it's in my dreams.” Gavin rolled his eyes at his fiancé and pushed him out of the kitchen.

“Quit being lecherous.”

“Me? Lecherous? _Never_.” Geoff put a hand over his heart dramatically. “You two _would_ be pretty together though.” He added in a low whisper, kissing Gavin on the cheek quickly before he was ordered out again. Anxiety gnawed at Gavin's stomach all the way through dinner until Jack broke the silence.

“So what did you want to talk to us about Gavin?” He paused before answering, exchanging a look with Michael who gave him a nod of encouragement.

“Where did you get my ring, Geoff?”

“Gav, I told you it won't happen again. I-”

“No, no. Don't worry. Just tell me.”

“The place down on third.”

“How was their security?” Geoff and Jack glanced at each other.

“Not _great_ obviously. But it was there. Why?” Gavin slid some papers across the table.

“I think I have an idea.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running low on short prompts, so feel free to toss a few my way on tumblr (alexander--reid)
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always welcome!
> 
> Much love,  
> Alex


	13. Ryan/Jeremy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan makes a mistake- then another to cover up the first one.  
> Tags: Ryan/Jeremy, no AU, Alcohol use, language

Ryan ignored Geoff's surprised stare when he showed up at his door, stumbling drunk, still holding a bottle of Maker's Mark wrapped in the brown paper bag from the liquor store.

“Tried t' call.” He slurred, almost choking on his tongue and holding up his phone. The screen was shattered and flickering weakly.

“Holy fucking shit Ryan. What the fuck happened?” Geoff took the bottle from him and pulled him into his apartment. “Sit down.” He ordered, leaning him to his couch. “You want some water.”

“Naaah. Give that back.” Ryan made a clumsy grab for the Maker's Mark but Geoff held it out of his reach, his nose scrunched up and his eyebrows knit together. “Geoff- c'mon Geoff. Give it back.”

“I think you've had enough.” Geoff muttered, pulling the bottle out of the bag. It was more than half empty. Ryan leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes- opening them again when his head started spinning- while Geoff went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

“'m sorry to drop in on you Geoff... Didn't know where t' go...” He sighed when the glass was handed to him carefully.

“Why don't you tell me what happened?” Geoff urged gently, putting a warm hand on Ryan's knee.

“Did somethin' stupid.”

“No shit.”

“N- No. Not this.” Ryan gestured at himself. “Geoff I- I fell in love with my best friend Geoff.” Geoff let out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair.

“You mean-?”

“Jeremy.” Ryan nodded and swallowed down the nausea, remembering all at once why he didn't drink. “Lil J.” He grinned. “Big-” He started snickering. “Big Dick Dooley.” He dissolved into a fit of giggles while Geoff just stared at him. “Can't- can't believe he let that slip.” He knew he was laughing too much, and his cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

“What do you mean?”

“The- The thing. The thing he said in that Minecraft video about his-”

“No. Not that. I know about that. What do you mean you fell in love with him?” Ryan sighed and let his head loll to the side, just staring at Geoff like he could find the answers to his own questions in his eyes.

“I just- I 'unno. Always liked him, ya know? Thought he was great. But over the last couple months I-” He paused to take a clumsy drink. “I wanted to spend more time with him... Started havin' dreams about him- you know. Like. Dreams about-”

“Ryan I'm begging you, as a friend and a coworker, not to finish that sentence.” Geoff cut him off. “I don't need to hear about your wet dreams.”

“Not what I was gonna say, but I've had those too.” Ryan grinned when Geoff made an exaggerated gagging noise. “Nah, just dreams about... waking up with him... Just _being_ with him, ya know? You know what that's like right?”

“Yeah. I know buddy.” Geoff patted his knee gently. “Have you said anything to him?”

“Not in person. Sen' 'im a text though. Then I- Then I freaked out a little an' dropped m' phone off the balcony. Then I got drunk.” He laughed again. “Didn' know what else t' do.”

“I can think of a dozen other things better than going out and wandering the streets of Austin while you're shit faced.”

“You used to do that all the time.” Ryan countered, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

“Yes. But I wasn't pining over my best friend and I wasn't alone with a broken phone.” Geoff raised an eyebrow at him.

“Fair.” Ryan tried to take another drink but his hands were shaking too much so he gave up and held the glass between his knees.

“What did you send him?”

“We were talking about getting lunch tomorrow and I- I wasn't thinking. I said ' _Sounds great. Love you J._ ' Then the phone jus'... fell.”

“How long ago was this?”

“I 'unno. What time is it?”

“It's eleven thirty.”

“Wow.” Ryan breathed, trying to think back to when he sent the text. “Think it was about... six?”

“Are you fucking serious? Holy shit Ryan. Why didn't you come here sooner?” Geoff sounded upset, but he didn't _look_ upset. Just worried. Ryan shrugged.

“Dunno.”

“I'm calling Jeremy.”

“No! No no no Geoff- don'- don't call Jeremy. Don' tell him what I said.” Fresh panic washed over him and he gagged.

“Don't throw up on my couch.” Geoff snapped. “I won't tell him what you said. But he's probably worried sick if he texted you back and you haven't responded in five and a half fucking hours.” Ryan whined and put a hand over his eyes.

“Geoff _please_.” He begged.

“Hush.” Ryan peeked out between his fingers to see Geoff with his phone to his ear. “Hey Lil J. Sorry to call so late. I didn't wake you up did I?” He pulled the phone away from his ear and turned on speaker phone.

“ _Nah. Just playing some Destiny. What's up?_ ”

“Geoff...” Ryan whispered, making a grab for the phone.

“Cool. Hey. Ryan's on my couch drunk off his ass. Can you come get him?”

“ _What!?_ ” Ryan winced when Jeremy yelled. “ _He's drunk? What the fuck happened?_ ”

“Don't know. But his phone's busted and he's asking for you.”

“J-Jeremy. It's fine- you don' have to-”

“ _Ryan? Hey buddy. I'll be there in a little bit, okay? Take good care of him for me Geoff._ ”

“Yes sir, Mr. J, sir.” Geoff grinned before hanging up.

“Traitor.” Ryan grumbled, managing another drink of water.

“What the _fuck_ is going on out here?” Ryan sat up straight and raised his eyebrows at Geoff when Michael came out of his bedroom in sweats and an unzipped hoodie, his hair tousled and sticking out at odd angles. Geoff went a little red.

“Shut your mouth Haywood.”

“ _Nice_.”

“Shit dude. Are you drunk?” Michael laughed, flopping down on the couch next to him.

“A lil'.”

“A _lot_.” Geoff corrected. “Shut up and drink your water.”

 

It didn't take long for Jeremy to show up at Geoff's door, and Ryan was still fighting the alcohol. Nausea came and went in waves, and Michael was keeping him occupied with cat videos on his phone while Geoff paced when the door opened. Ryan tipped his head back against the back of the couch and smiled, Michael putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

“You actually came.”

“Of course I did.” Jeremy came to sit on his other side. “Hey Battle Buddy. How you feelin'?”

“I'm- 'm really drunk Jeremy.” Ryan leaned against his shoulder.

“I know buddy. You want me to take you home?” Before Ryan could fumble through his words, Geoff cut in and answered for him.

“Yes please. He needs food and a warm bed. Think you can handle him?”

“No problem Geoff. I've got it taken care of.” Jeremy smiled and stood again. “Michael, can you help me get him down to my car?”

“Sure thing. Be right back Geoff.” Ryan snickered at the look the two of them shared and Geoff glared at him.

“Not a word.”

“Not a word.” Ryan repeated, crossing his heart and laughing as Jeremy helped him stand.

“Alright. Come on you drunk bastard. Let's go.” Michael huffed, putting one of Ryan's arms around his shoulders. Jeremy mirrored him and Ryan did his best to not be a burden on the way down to Jeremy's car. Once he was in and buckled, Jeremy turned to Michael.

“We'll see you on Monday okay? I don't think he's going to be in any condition to come in tomorrow.”

“I'm _fiiiiiine_.” Ryan insisted.

“Hush up.” Jeremy reached in the open window and put a hand over his mouth. “See you Monday Michael.”

“See you Monday Lil J. Text me or Geoff when you get home.”

“You got it.” Ryan watched every move Jeremy made getting into the car and for a moment, the love that had started bubbling up in his chest threatened to boil over- until Jeremy sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Are you mad at me?” Ryan reached over to put a clumsy hand on Jeremy's knee and tried not to be hurt when he flinched a little.

“No... I'm not mad at you. Ryan, I was worried about you...” Jeremy frowned over at him. “I tried to text you back... I tried calling you... What happened to your phone?”

“Dropped it.” Ryan shrugged. “'m sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry...” He mumbled, looking down. To his surprise, Jeremy put a hand over his and gave it a little squeeze.

“Why'd you ask Geoff to call _me_?” He froze up.

“You're- ya know- _Battle Buddy_. An' you drink more than me, so-”

“Michael drinks too. And Geoff used to drink. Why not stay on Geoff's couch?”

“Geoff called... I didn't want him to... I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me...” He paused and took a deep breath. “After- After what I said...”

“Ryan?”

“Let's jus' go home... okay?” Ryan pulled his hand away from Jeremy's and leaned against the window after fumbling to get it rolled up. Jeremy sighed but pulled away from Geoff's apartment building without a word. As the scenery blurred by, Ryan realized they weren't headed for his house.

“I live the other way.” He mumbled.

“I know. I told Geoff I'd keep an eye on you. You're staying with me tonight.” Jeremy didn't look over at him and he ignored the sting that left him with.

“You don't have to. I'll be alright.”

“I'm not leaving you alone tonight Ryan.” There was a note of finality to Jeremy's voice and Ryan sighed, going back to watching the road go by.

 

Jeremy helped Ryan up to his front door with little trouble and once he was inside and had kicked off his shoes he made a beeline for the couch.

“Talk to me Ryan.” When Jeremy joined him him, Ryan turned to stare at him. “Why did you think I wouldn't want to see you?”

“The text I sent...” Ryan's head felt a little clearer now, but he still tripped over his words.

“What about it?” He couldn't read Jeremy's expression.

“I- I said that I loved you.”

“Ryan, you tell me you love me at least once a week.” Jeremy chuckled. “What's the big deal?” Ryan sat down and ran his hands back through his hair.

“I- I mean it Jeremy.” He couldn't look up at him.

“I know you do.” His voice was too casual and Ryan groaned, pushing the palms of his hands against his eyes.

“No. Jeremy you- you don't get it. This isn't me saying ' _I love you_ ' when you do something for me in a video or when you bring _awful_ food to the office. I- I _love_ you, Jeremy Dooley.” He looked up now and Jeremy's eyes were wide. “I'm _in_ love with you.”

“Oh...” Jeremy breathed. “Oh Ryan...”

“I know- I know I'm an idiot. I'm horrible. I'm _sorry_ but I-” Ryan was cut off when Jeremy grabbed his face in both hands and hauled him up for a kiss.

“ _Fuck_ you have no idea how _happy_ I am to hear that Ryan.”

“What?”

“Idiot.” Jeremy laughed, his forehead resting against Ryan's. “I love you too.”

 


	14. His King, His Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I threw together on my phone on my way to Thanksgiving dinner. Polished it up a little bit, for posting.  
> I might add on to this verse and make a separate fic for it, but for now it goes here.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Tags: Kings AU

“Ramsey!” Geoff looked up sharply when a familiar voice called his name, accompanied by the soft tap of boots against the cold stone floors. He swallowed down the wave of uncharacteristic anxiety that hit him when he saw the look on his king's face. “Why are you here? I sent your troops out weeks ago.”

“We came back.” He stood, more out of habit than respect now. “We had to.” A muscle in Michael's jaw twitched when he ground his teeth, and Geoff wanted nothing more than to reach out and soothe the tension there. But things were different now. Michael wasn't a boy anymore, and wouldn't tolerate careless touches.

“What do you mean you ' _had to'_ come back? I thought your men were fearless?” His scathing tone cut deeper than any knife and Geoff was sure he flinched.

“Haywood has... a weapon.”

“Some new machine?” Michael's bright, intelligent eyes never broke contact with his as Geoff shook his head.

“It's no machine. A man. I've heard rumors of him but I never believed them until I saw him. Dooley.” Michael stood a little straighter at that.

“ _Jeremy_ Dooley? The Blood Mage?”

“You have been paying attention.” Geoff smiled weakly but his king's gaze never softened, so he let the smile fall and sighed. “He seems to have won King Haywood's affection. He rides with a guard of at least twenty. And his traps took five of my men. I won't risk more of them until we can come up with a plan of attack.”

“I sent you. To do a job, Ramsey.” Michael squared his shoulders and stalked closer. “And when I give orders, I expect them to be carried out.”

“Had we carried on-” Geoff fought to keep his temper in check, “-you would have lost far more than five of your best men, Your Highness.”

“You test my patience Ramsey.” Michael's hand twitched at his side where his sword would have been.

“And you, mine.” Geoff shot back. “This is the first conflict you've handled without your father and you're in over your head. You need to listen to me. And Jack. We weren't born into our roles. We earned our places.” Michael reeled back, blinking, before his lip drew back in a snarl, taking another step closer.

“You think I didn't _earn_ my place as king?” His voice when low and dangerous, and -By The Gods- he had no right to be so beautiful... “I trained with your men. I fought alongside you.”

“Brute strength means nothing if you can't plan your attack.” Geoff matched his step in.

“You forget your place.” Michael warned.

“I have spent my life in service to you, and your father before you. My place is at your side, commanding _my_ army, and making sure _you_ aren't killed in your sleep!” Geoff couldn't help the way his voice rose, echoing in the otherwise empty hall. He didn't give Michael a chance to respond before he carried on. “I have given you everything! My loyalty. My love. I will lay down my life before I let _anything_ happen to you!”

“ _And yet you run from Haywood like a dog with your tail between your legs!_ ” Michael shouted, moving in so that they were almost nose to nose.

“If you're so ready to have me die for you, the so be it.” Geoff dropped to one knee and took Michael's hand, kissing his knuckles and staring up at him coldly. “Your word is my command, Your Highness.”

“Such a lovely sight you make like that Ramsey.” Michael tore his wide eyes away from Geoff's and the knight commander turned and stood quickly at the voice coming up behind them.

“Free.” He bowed to the Southern King and Michael put a hand over his heart, before opening his arms in welcome to his friend and ally. Gavin ran to the embrace, his own commander, Gruchy, following close behind and clapping Geoff on the shoulder.

“What brings you so far North?” Michael smiled a little.

“Geoffrey sent word to me.” Gavin's smile was brighter than the sun, but there was something malicious behind it. “I hear you're in need of help, love. And Haywood has something that belongs to me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are lovely! Let me know if you'd like to see something longer in this verse!  
> If you're not already, go give me a follow over on Tumblr (alexander--reid)
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


	15. Fostered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: GTA AU, foster kids (Michael, Gavin, Jeremy and Ryan). Mostly Mute Ryan

Michael was on edge- more so than usual- as he sat on the couch with Gavin, _Halo_ on the big screen TV in Geoff and Jack's living room. It wasn't that he didn't like living here- it was better than the streets after all, Geoff and Jack were nicer than any of the other families he'd been placed with, and their other two adopted sons- Gavin and Jeremy- were great to have around. But living in Los Santos always brought a certain anxiety with it, especially with the hours Geoff kept. Out late or gone for days at a time. Jack never seemed concerned though. She would shrug and say it was the nature of his job. All of that felt like nothing though, as he and Gavin waited for the two of them to come home. They had been talking about another boy they wanted to bring in. From what he'd heard, he was a little older than Michael, about to age out of the system. A system that had apparently not treated him very well. Another “problem child”. A special case. The Ramsey's specialty.

“We're home!” Gavin perked up like a dog when the front door opened and Jack called out to them. “Guys, come here.” Michael sighed and rolled his eyes as he followed Gavin slowly, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He stopped at Jeremy's bedroom door and knocked, waiting for him to come out before heading to the dining room where Geoff and Jack were standing on either side of a young man with sandy hair that hung in his ridiculously blue eyes. The first thought Michael had, after ' _shit, he's hot_ ' was that he didn't _look_ like a problem case. He was clean cut and well dressed, he didn't slouch or glare at them, which Michael remembered doing when he first came home with the Ramsey's.

“Guys, this is Ryan.” Jack smiled.

“Ryan that's Gavin, Jeremy and the one staring daggers at you is Michael.” Geoff laughed. “Don't mind him. He'll warm up to you eventually.”

“No I won't.” Michael crossed his arms.

“You say that about everyone Michael.” Gavin elbowed him in the side. “Be nice.”

“No one sticks around long any way.” Michael muttered back. Ryan didn't say anything, just smiled pleasantly and waved. There was something off about him but Michael couldn't put his finger on it so he shrugged and turned to go to the room he shared with Gavin.

“Don't mind him love...” He heard Gavin whisper before he slammed the door. His ears burned with shame. Or rage... Or some combination of the two and he flopped down on his side in bed, pulling his DS out from under his pillow.

“Michael.”

“What Geoff?” He didn't move when his door opened.

“Would it kill you to be nice to at least _one_ person that Jack and I bring home?”

“Why bother? He'll be gone in a week anyway.” He huffed as Geoff sighed and sat on the edge of his bed.

“Not this one. He's sticking around.” Geoff put a hand on his shoulder and he fought the urge to shrink away from the touch. It had taken him a long time to get used to the gentle touches Geoff and Jack gave him, more used to being knocked around by his foster families.

“You always say that and they _always_ leave.”

“He's different Michael. He-”

“What's wrong with him?”

“Michael!”

“What!?” He rolled over and sat up to properly face Geoff. “That's what you two do. You take the special cases. Like me. So there's gotta be something wrong with him. What is it?” Geoff sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“He's had... A really rough life. Worse than you guys.” Michael shut his mouth and listened. Geoff was _never_ this serious. “I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready, but what I can tell you is that he's from Georgia, he got dumped here when he was a kid- kinda like what we think happened to Gavin- and he was involved in some shady shit. He's got a worse temper than you, and a longer rap sheet. I had to pull a lot of strings to have him come to us instead of going to prison.”

“Jesus fucking Christ Geoff! What the fuck were you thinking!?”

“The same thing I was thinking when I took you in. He's just a kid Michael. So are you...” This time, Michael did move away from the hand Geoff put on his knee. He didn't want sympathy. He didn't _need_ it. “I promise you're safe. Just... don't sneak up on him, okay?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Michael laid back down with his back to Geoff and didn't relax until he heard him sigh and leave the room.

 

Michael didn't leave his room for the rest of the night, even when Gavin and Jeremy tried to lure him out with food and video games. He just stayed put, and waited for Gavin to fall asleep before sneaking out their bedroom window.

He didn't go out as often as he used to, before Geoff and Jack took him in, but the itch in his bones to just beat the shit out of someone- and get his ass kicked in return- as overwhelming. So he waited outside a bar a few blocks away from the apartment, smoking from a stolen pack of cigarettes. The first few guys that walked out were way to big for him to tackle on his own, at least in a group. He didn't care if it was one on one. He was about to give up and go to a different bar when a guy who seemed to be alone staggered out, babbling on his phone, drunk as hell. Michael dropped his cigarette and stomped it out calmly as he watched.

“What're you lookin' at kid?” The guy spat.

“Just trying to figure out how much liquor it takes to get a big fucker like you drunk.” Michael smirked as the man rounded on him.

“Someone ought to teach you some manners you little shit.”

“Yeah they probably should.” Michael cracked his knuckles and swung once the guy was in his reach. Truthfully, he wasn't expecting him to be so accurate with his punches, and he started to panic when he was overpowered.

“Little prick. Think you can hang with the big dogs huh?” Michael dug his nails into the man's arm as his hands wrapped around his throat and started kicking when his grip got tighter.

' _He's gonna fuckin' kill me_.' He thought frantically. A gunshot startled the guy holding him up by the neck and he fell to the pavement hard. He heard the guy curse, then the sound of him running before someone grabbed him by the back of the shirt and hauled him to his feet. He was fully expecting to see Geoff when he looked up, and had an apology ready, but he choked on that apology when he saw the skull mask inches from his face.

“Fuck...” He breathed, frozen. _Everyone_ in Los Santos knew that mask. “You're... You're The Vagabond...” The man holding him up nodded. He was smaller than Michael had imagined him being. The news always made him out to be this hulking beast of a man, but he was just a few inches taller than Michael himself, and while he was clearly strong, he wasn't ripped. The Vagabond set him on his feet and dusted off his shoulders before pointing in the direction of the Ramsey's apartment.

“Did you... Did you _follow_ me?” The Vagabond shrugged and held up his fingers, barely touching. “A little.” Michael laughed nervously. He knew that The Vagabond didn't speak. Everybody knew that. “I-I'll go home.” The man nodded and hummed quietly. “Hey... thanks for that...” He just shrugged again and walked off, in the opposite direction. Once he was out of sight, Michael fumbled for his phone and called Gavin.

“ _Michael?_ ” He answered after the first ring. “ _Bloody hell where did you go!? I was about to wake Geoff up to come find you!_ ”

“Dude chill. I'm fine. Gav, you're never gonna believe this- I just met the fucking _Vagabond_.”

“ _You what!?_ ”

“Shh! Christ! You're gonna wake everyone up! I'll be home in like fifteen minutes. I'll tell you when I get there.”

“ _Jesus Michael! You're lucky to be alive!_ ”

“You're tellin' me...” Michael muttered, ducking into a corner store and picking out two sodas- one for himself, one for Gavin- some Tylenol and rubbing alcohol. “I'll be home soon.”

“Out fighting again Michael?” The cashier grinned at him when he approached the counter.

“Yeah... Hey don't tell Geoff about this if you see him, okay Joel?”

“No problem buddy. Stay safe out there, alright?” Joel waved him off when he tried to pay. “No charge for Ramsey's kids. You know that.” The words stung a little. Even though he knew Joel meant well, he wasn't _really_ Geoff's kid. He was still technically a foster kid.

“Thanks man.” He muttered, taking the bag he was offered and heading back to the apartment.

 

He used the door, rather than trying to climb up the fire escape. Geoff and Jack would be in bed by now. But he froze when he noticed the TV was on. He sneaked by as quietly as he could, straightening up when he saw Ryan on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table.

“Hey man.” Ryan looked over at him and frowned a little. “Don't uh... Don't tell Geoff or Jack you saw this okay?” Ryan nodded and smiled, miming zipping his lips before turning back to the TV. He never said a word. “Fuckin' weirdo...” Michael muttered as he pushed his bedroom door open.

“Bloody hell Michael! What did you do!?” Gavin hissed, grabbing his wrist and tugging them into their room room before the door was even fully opened.

“Let go! _Fuck_.” Michael snatched his hand away and rubbed his wrist. “I'm fine alright. I got in a fight. It's no big deal.”

“No big deal?” Gavin echoed, glaring at him. “Michael, Jack's going to be _livid_ when she sees you.”

“It's not that bad.” Michael huffed, looking at himself in the mirror that hung on the back of their door. “A little concealer and I'll be fine.”

“Whatever you say. Sit down and let me clean you up. Tell me what happened.”

“Not much to tell really. Got in a fight with some big fucker and he started choking me out. Then a gun went off and he ran. The fucking Vagabond came and picked me up. I guess he was watching? I dunno. But the guy I was fighting with might have killed me if he hadn't shown up.”

“Michael...” He didn't notice the tears in Gavin's eyes at first but when he did, guilt rolled in his stomach.

“C'mon Gav... Don't do that...” He whispered, wiping at Gavin's cheeks gently.

“What would we do if we lost you Michael?” He sniffled.

“Geoff and Jack would find some other loudmouth kid and you'd forget all about me. Happens all the time, right?”

“I wouldn't forget you... Neither would Jeremy. Or Jack and Geoff... We love you. You know that right?”

“Yeah... Yeah I know... I'm sorry.” Michael pulled Gavin into a tight hug. “I love you guys too.”

 

It wasn't until a week later that Michael finally snapped with Ryan. Gavin had warmed up to him right away, and Jeremy seemed to like him too, but he never fucking spoke. Not a single word. And it was starting to grate on Michael's nerves.

“Speak the fuck up asshole!” He shouted over dinner, slamming his hand on the table after Ryan tapped Geoff on the shoulder and motioned at the salt.

“Michael!” Jack snapped, glaring at him from across the table. “Enough.” He'd never actually seen her angry, but it didn't matter.

“No! I wanna know why you won't fucking talk to us!” Ryan glanced over a Geoff, then tipped his head back and pointed at his throat where, for the first time, Michael noticed a thick scar.

' _Sorry_.' He signed. Something clicked then. Geoff had taught him, Gavin and Jeremy some sign language a few months back. He was getting them ready for Ryan... ' _Thought you knew_.' He stood quickly, his ears burning and rushed for his room. He heard someone, probably Ryan, tap frantically on the table before Geoff called after him, but he ignored it. For once no one followed him after he slammed the door. He'd never felt like more of an asshole...

 

A few hours later there was a quiet knock on the door, and Michael ignored it. A minute later there was another series of knocks and he ignored those too. He was laying on his side facing the door and sat up a little when a piece of paper slid into his room. He heard a quiet sigh, then retreating footsteps and waited until they were gone to retrieve the paper.

 

' _Michael,_

_I really am sorry about tonight. I thought Geoff and Jack told you that I couldn't speak. It's a long story, but the short version is I was in an accident a few years ago. I can talk a little but it hurts, so I prefer to sign. If you'd like, I can teach you. Hope you don't hate me._

_-Ryan_

_p.s. No more fighting okay?'_

 

Michael stared at the letter in his hands with wide eyes. He was half tempted to crumple it up and forget about it, but the last line struck something in him. It wouldn't be _outlandish_ to think that Ryan had overheard him and Gavin the week before, but they had been quiet. And he _knew_ Gavin wouldn't have said anything to him. He folded the letter carefully and tucked it under his pillow before getting out of bed again and slipping quietly out of his room. Ryan was on the couch again, feet up on the coffee table and Geoff beside him. But he didn't look totally relaxed. There was something in the way he sat, something about his eyes and his shoulders that suggested that he was on alert, and he looked over immediately when Michael came around the corner.

“Uh... Hey...” He muttered, looking down at his feet. “I'm sorry I was such an asshole... I won't say it won't happen again, because it will- just ask literally anyone in this apartment- but I'll try to be less of a dick.” Ryan smiled up at him, his shoulders shaking with a silent laugh.

' _Thank you_.' He signed before patting the spot next to him on the couch.

“I'll leave you two alone.” Geoff chuckled, heading for his own room and pressing a kiss to the top of Michael's head as he passed. “Don't be up too late.”

“I won't.” Michael went and sat heavily next to Ryan and sighed. “I don't hate you.” He started. “I just... I have a hard time with people.” Ryan leaned forward and picked up a laptop from the coffee table.

'I know. So do I.' He typed out, smiling over at him sadly.

“So what... What happened?” Ryan sighed and started typing.

'Four years ago I was jumped outside Maze Bank. The guy slit my throat. I'm lucky there was an off duty medic there. She saved my life but he did a lot of damage, and the surgery to patch me up didn't go well. There were a lot of complications and my throat ended up damaged beyond repair. The family I was living with at the time didn't want to foot the bill, so I ended up on the streets for a little while. Got fostered again, but the next family I stayed with was even worse.' Michael read along quickly as he typed.

“What happened there?” He asked quietly. Ryan's face went cold and Michael shivered.

'I caught the husband touching one of the other foster kids.'

“Fuck... Did you call the police?” Ryan turned to face him, looking him dead in the eye.

' _I killed him_.' He signed with a shrug. Michael froze.

“You what?”

'Is it really that surprising?' Ryan went back to typing. 'She was eleven years old. Wouldn't you do the same thing?'

“I mean... Probably. But I don't know if I could actually... _kill_ someone.” There was a pause before Ryan started typing again and Michael could hear his blood rushing in his ears.

'It's not as hard as you'd think... Don't worry. You're not in any danger with me. None of you are.' Ryan smiled a little. 'I'll protect you.' He put a hand on Michael's shoulder and something about the weight of it, the smell of his soap, the way he looked at him- it sparked something in Michael's brain.

“ _Holy shit..._ ” He whispered, almost drowned out by the TV. “You're him aren't you? _You're_ The Vagabond.” Ryan just winked and mimed zipping his lips.

“Our little secret.” He rasped.

 


	16. Runner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAHC AU, Mute Ryan,

Michael's out of breath when he stumbles back into the penthouse. His knuckles are bruised and he's got a split lip but hey, he's alive, and that's what counts.

“Jesus Michael! You scared the hell out of me!” Gavin's on him in an instant, hugging him tight. “Why did you turn off your comm!?”

“Fuck dude, chill. The job was done so I was coming back. Got into it with some rando on the way.”

“You shouldn't turn off your comm before you're back.” Jack scolds him gently from where he's sitting with Geoff and Ryan at the dining room table. “We need to know if you need backup.” Ryan nods in agreement.

“Guys. Seriously. I can handle myself. I promise.” Michael rolls his eyes and sits, accepting the towel Jeremy hands him. “What's the big deal if I get got anyway? You guys can replace me.” There's a beat- two, three seconds of silence before all hell breaks loose and Michael can't keep up with it all. Jack and Jeremy are shouting at him, he sees tears welling up in Gavin's eyes and Ryan's signing so fast that he can't make out more than a few words until he makes a noise at the back of his ruined throat and hits the table, just glaring at him. But Geoff. Geoff's quiet. Staring at him with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open a little.

“How... How could you say that...?” Geoff finally whispers, and the table goes quiet. “How could you say that!?” He shouts, getting to his feet. “Do you know how much you mean to us!? To _me_!?” Michael reels back in shock before anger kicks back in and he's on his feet too.

“I'm just the replacement for that Ray kid that fucking kicked it, right!?” He yells back. “What the fuck does it matter!?” He takes a step around the table. “How many crews have you been through Ramsey? Were any of these fucks around at the beginning or are they all replacements too!?” Geoff starts to move around the table, but Ryan beats him to it, grabbing the front of Michael's shirt and slamming him up against the wall so hard that it knocks the wind out of him. He doesn't try to duck away when Ryan lets him go and starts signing.

' _Ray was my fault. It had nothing to do with Geoff._ ' His hands are shaking and there's so much _pain_ in his eyes, and the little noises he makes as he signs that Michael starts to rethink what he's said. ' _Keep his name out of your mouth and show some goddamn respect._ ' Michael starts to speak again but Geoff's there before he can get a single word out. He pushes Ryan to the side where Gavin grabs his hands and leans in to whisper to him.

“You were never a fucking replacement.” Geoff snaps, grabbing the front of Michael's jacket to keep him in place. “Do you have any _idea_ how much I worry about you when you're out there? Fuck what I think- Do you realize how much _Gavin_ worries about you!? And _Jeremy_! When you're in this crew you're family. And I'll be _damned_ if I let you die without knowing how much we fucking love you, you idiot!” Michael shoves Geoff's shoulders as hard as he can, sending the taller man stumbling back a step.

“Fuck off.” He huffs, pulling his phone out of his pocket and hurling it across the penthouse. “Don't fucking follow me.”

“Michael-” Gavin starts, taking a step towards him.

“Don't Gavin. I swear to god. Just. Leave me the fuck alone.” He's met with silence as he storms out of the penthouse, not bothering to grab a set of keys. He knows that every car owned by The Fakes has a tracker so Gavin can keep an eye on them during heists, so he settles on the decision to jack a car on his way to... Well he's not sure. But he knows he wants to be out of the city.

 

 

Five minutes after the door slams behind Michael, Gavin's running for his computer, Ryan and Jeremy hot on his heels while Jack tries to talk Geoff down. Ryan taps frantically on Gavin's shoulder, forcing out a small distressed noise when he's ignored. He turns to Jeremy instead.

' _What is he doing_?' He signs.

“What are you doing Gav?” Jeremy asks for him.

“Finding Michael.” Gavin doesn't look up from what he's doing and Ryan leans over his shoulder to watch. It takes a moment, but he realizes what he's seeing on the screen. It's every single security camera in Los Santos, right down to the ATMs. He looks at Jeremy, eyebrows raised, and he speaks for the both of them.

“Holy shit Gav. I didn't realize you had access to all of this.”

“Please Jeremy. You always underestimate me.” Gavin gives them a dangerous smile and Ryan shivers. Sure, he's big and imposing, but Gavin's _smart_. Much smarter than he lets on. And the city is, rightfully, terrified of The Golden Boy. Gavin scans the footage closest to the penthouse for a few minutes before he curses.

“What is it?” Jeremy asks, leaning in closer.

“I lost him.” Ryan taps Jeremy on the shoulder again.

' _I'm going to go look for him._ ' He signs quickly.

“I'm coming with you. Gav keep an eye out. Call us if you see anything.” Gavin nods, but doesn't look away from his work.

“There! Thirty Second and Madison.” He stands up and enlarges the picture. Sure enough, Michael's standing there on the corner. He's got his hood up, but it's clearly him, and Ryan's heart feels like it might burst when he notices the gun still in his pocket. He makes a small noise of distress and points. Luckily Gavin's gotten good enough at watching his hands and he sees it too. “Go. Comms on. I'll keep you updated.” He orders and Ryan's out of the room before he can finish.

“We've got a location but he's on the move.” Jeremy calls over to Jack and Geoff as they pass on their way to the garage.

“We're coming too.” Jack grabs his own set of keys and Jeremy tosses Ryan a helmet.

“Jack, you head for the air field. Ryan and Jeremy, circle the city. I'll be on foot.” Geoff gives his orders as calmly as ever, but Ryan can see the anxiety in his eyes. After Jeremy nods and turns his back, Ryan puts a hand on his bosses shoulder.

' _Don't worry._ ' He signs. ' _I'll find him._ ' He smiles a little and Geoff smiles back, signing a quiet 'thank you' before leaving the garage.

“You go West, I'll go East.” Jeremy calls over the noise of their bikes. Ryan nods before he speeds out, heading for the intersection Gavin had seen Michael at.

Of course he's already gone by the time Ryan gets there. There are cops on the scene and a man with a split lip on the corner shouting. Ryan chuckles to himself, unable to help the pride that wells up in his chest. It's clear that Michael jacked the guy's car. He pulls into a parallel parking spot and sends a quick text to Gavin.

 

To Gav: Did you see what kind of car he took?

 

“ _What?_ ” Gavin's voice comes through his comm, and he sends another text explaining what he saw. “ _Shit. I didn't see it._ ”

“ _What's up?_ ” Geoff asks.

“ _Ryan says Michael jacked a car. But I didn't see it._ ”

“ _Clever little bastard._ ” Jack chuckles.

“ _Keep looking. Gav, go back and see if you can find anything._ ” Geoff orders, no joy or relief in his voice.

“ _Don't worry Geoff._ ” Gavin soothes. “ _We'll find him_.”

 

Hours pass with no sign of Michael and eventually Geoff calls them all back to the penthouse to come up with a better game plan. While Ryan sits at a red light he pulls out his phone and sends another quick text to Gavin.

 

To Gav: I'm going to stay out a little longer. I'll keep an eye open. Let Geoff know. Love you.  
From Gav: Sure thing. Be safe. Love you too.

 

Ryan smiles down at his phone before zipping it back into his pocket and pulling away from the light. He's got one last idea of where Michael might be. It's a long shot, but it's worth it to check.

 

There's an unfamiliar car at the safe house on Chiliad, but the familiar sound of gunshots and Michael's frustrated shouting echoes off the mountain. Rather than come up on him unannounced, Ryan decides to sit on his bike and wait. It doesn't take long for Michael to come around to the front of the house, and when he does, Ryan's ready for him, standing next to his bike, helmet on the seat and hands up to show he means no harm. Of course he's still ready for it when Michael storms over to him- he's ready for the solid fist that connects with his jaw and the way the younger man glares up at him. He laughs in the scratchy way he can and smiles a little sadly.

' _I understand_.' He signs. ' _Let's talk_.' Michael hesitates, but follows him to the porch to sit on the steps, out of breath and pissed off. But Ryan doesn't mind. As long as he has a chance to explain, he's fine with Michael wanting space after that. He's a little surprised that Michael sits right next to him while he pulls his laptop out of his backpack and starts typing.

 

“Listen. I know how rough it is. Being treated like family after being treated like shit. Trust me. But that's just how it is here. We do care about you Michael. All of us. But especially Geoff. Ray's death was hard on him, and he almost didn't bring you on. I had to convince him. But I know he doesn't regret it. Not one bit. He'd kill me if he knew I told you this, so it stays between us but- he loves you. Not in the way he loves Gavin or me, Jack and Jeremy. He's IN LOVE with you Michael. That's why he worries so much. And I love you too. We all do.” As he finishes typing, Ryan hears a sniffle next to him and looks over at Michael, surprised to see tears on his cheeks.

“ _Fuck_.” He chokes, wiping his eyes and turning away. “Goddammit.” Ryan sets his laptop off to the side, taps Michael on the shoulder to get his attention and holds his arms out when he turns to face him. He's more surprised that Michael throws his arms around his neck and buries his face in his shoulder, but he just wraps his arms around him and hums softly, ready to let him cry it out.

“It's all true.” He rasps, squeezing Michael tighter. “You don't have to be alone anymore.” His throat burns from just the few words, but he pushes through it. “You should talk to Geoff.”

“And you should shut the fuck up.” Michael's voice is muffled against his shoulder and he leans back a little. “Ryan you sound like hell. And I'm not saying that to be a dick. I'm saying that because... I care about you too. All you guys.” Michael looks away a little and Ryan reaches out to grab his chin, smiling and leaning in to kiss his forehead.

' _We need to dump that car. Then I'll drive you home._ ' He signs before putting his laptop back in his bag. ' _Take your time._ '

 

 

After Ryan walks away Michael stays put on the porch, wiping helplessly at his eyes. Of course Ryan had to be the first person in The Fakes to see him cry. The words “he's IN LOVE with you” are burned into his brain and he realizes that he's shaking. Not because he hates the idea of Geoff loving him, but the _fear_ that he wont live up to whatever fantasy his boss had concocted about him. Or that Geoff wont live up to Michael's fantasies about him. He's not about to admit it to Ryan, but he's had a thing for Geoff since before he joined The Fakes. He's always admired the way he works with not only his own crew, but with anyone they bring in for a job.

He doesn't wait long to join Ryan. The other man looks impatient- pacing next to his motorcycle and checking his phone every few seconds.

“Hey.” He taps Ryan on the shoulder to get his attention.

' _You ready to go_?'

' _Yeah_.' He signs back and Ryan's face lights up. ' _Where should we dump the car?_ ' He speaks as he signs, not sure if he's getting it right.

' _Glad to see you were paying attention._ ' Ryan laughs a little as he signs back. ' _You're getting much better._ ' Michael flushes a little at the praise. ' _We can leave the car at the impound lot. No questions asked._ ' Michael nods and heads to the car as Ryan puts his helmet on and kicks the bike into gear, speeding off of the property with a little wave.

The drop off is uneventful, and so is the ride back to the penthouse. Michael's never noticed before but- Ryan's more solid than he looks, and so much warmer. After parking in the garage, Ryan hits the buzzer to the penthouse twice, Michael's learned by now that it's his way of announcing himself. Geoff's voice comes over the intercom, low and exhausted.

“ _Come on up_.” He mutters and Michael freezes. He's not ready to face the Crew after the stunt he pulled. Not ready to face _Geoff._ He turns when Ryan makes a small noise at the back of his throat.

' _You'll be okay._ ' He signs with a smile, and Michael nods back nervously as the two of them get on the elevator. As the doors open, Michael's heart starts racing. There's a beat of silence as the Crew turns and sees him standing next to Ryan, head down, eyes red and hands in his pockets, looking so much younger than he is.

“Michael!” As always, Gavin's the first on his feet, rushing over and pulling him into a tight hug. “Bloody hell Ryan, where did you find him!?” Ryan shrugs.

' _He found me_.' He signs casually. ' _He wanted some advice._ '

“Don't scare us like that asshole.” Jeremy mutters, punching him in the arm before hugging him as well.

“Glad to have you back in one piece.” Jack smiles and pulls him into a warm embrace- one that he's come to enjoy. The sudden realization that the Crew _does_ love him hits like a train and Michael has to bite his lip to keep from crying again. It's then that he notices Geoff sitting at the table. He looks beyond pissed and Michael shrinks in on himself.

“Geoff, I-” He starts quietly.

“Shut up.” Geoff snaps, crossing the room in a few easy steps. Michael's sure he's about to get the shit beat out of him, but instead Geoff pulls him up to his chest and holds him tighter than he ever though possible. And... He's shaking. Geoff _Kingpin_ Ramsey, a man feared by _thousands_ , is squeezing the life out of him and he's _crying_ , albeit quietly, on his shoulder.

“Geoff?”

“ _Fuck_ Michael you idiot...” Geoff whispers. “You goddamn moron. Don't you _ever_ do that to us again...”

“I won't Geoff... I promise.” Michael hugs him back and smiles a little when he finally manages to pry himself out of Geoff's arms. “Come on. Let's go talk.”

 


	17. Geoff/Michael VDay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D/S relationship

“Close your eyes.” Michael raises an eyebrow when Geoff comes into his apartment with one hand behind his back.

“Excuse me? This. This is my _home_ , Geoff. Why am _I_ closing _my_ eyes?”

“Come _on_ just do it.” Geoff insists. “Please?” Michael rolls his eyes before closing them. “Thank you!” Geoff practically sings, and Michael hears him rummaging around by the door, then moving around in his apartment.

“Geoff seriously. What the fuck are you doing?” He huffs.

“Hold on. Almost done.” There's the sound of plates being set down on his coffee table, Tupperware opening, a lighter clicks a few times, and Michael starts tapping his foot.

“I swear to God Geoff.”

“Okay. Open up.” When Michael opens his eyes he almost chokes. Geoff's really gone all out- roses, wine, dinner that's still warm... and he looks more presentable than he usually does, in a crisp dark red button down and dark jeans, his beard trimmed neatly and a smile on his face.

“Whaaaat... is all this?” Michael's heart races in his chest, anxiety clawing behind his ribs. He hasn't even been seeing Geoff that long. Hell. He's not even sure what to _call_ Geoff other than “That guy I fuck sometimes who also ties me up”.

“Well.” Geoff sets a box on the couch between them. A box that is blessedly too big to be a ring box. “It's Valentine's Day-”

“No shit.”

“Hush. It's Valentine's Day and... I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now.” Geoff actually looks... _Nervous_. Michael's only ever seen him nervous once- in the middle of one of their first Scenes together when he dropped _hard_ and without warning.

“Is this a proposal?” He swallows back his own nervousness, not sure what he would even _say_ to a proposal.

“Of sorts.” Geoff picks up the box with surprisingly steady hands. “Michael, baby... Will you do me the immense honor of being my boy?” When Geoff opens the box tears form before Michael has a chance to fully process what he's said and what he's seeing. A thick black leather collar with a heart shaped d-ring at the front. Tattooed hands wrap around his gently. “You... You don't have to decide now. Of course. But... I really care about you Michael. I want to make this official. I want to be _your_ Dom.”

“Holy shit...” Michael breathes. “God- Geoff I- Absolutely. Abso-fucking-lutely!” Geoff laughs, high and bright, when Michael throws his arms around his neck and kisses him.

 


	18. Geoff/Michael 'The Witch and The Seer'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I might expand on later.  
> Geoff/Michael, fantasy/ magical AU, Witch!Geoff, Seer!Michael

Michael jolted awake, gasping and clutching his chest in a panic. Movement in the bed next to him had him reaching for the knife he kept under his pillow until he heard a quiet yawn and the snap of fingers ignited the candles on the bedside tables, casting a warm light over the man next to him.

“Are you alright?” Geoff rubbed a tattooed hand over his eyes, the ink glowing a faint blue. “Michael?”

“Nightmare...” Michael muttered, rolling over onto his side so he was facing Geoff, and allowing himself a small smile when the Witch took his hand and kissed his knuckles softly.

“You want to talk about it?” He whispered, letting go of his hand in favor of running his fingers through his hair. Michael's smile faded as he stared at Geoff, his dream slowly coming back to him- overwhelming and _terrifying_. Geoff frowned and sat up a little, urging him to do the same. “Breathe my love. I'm here. I've got you.”

“You-” Michael choked. “You killed me...” His chest felt tight and he could still feel Geoff's rough hands around his throat.

“Darling, you know I would never lay a hand on you.” Geoff leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. “My sweet Seer... Don't let nightmares frighten you...”

“It felt so real Geoff...” Michael reached up to touch his throat and froze. He saw Geoff's lips moving but couldn't hear him, then his vision went black before The Sight took him.

 

_There was someone behind Geoff with a hand on the back of his neck, smiling as the Witch choked Michael- holding him against the wall by his throat. Geoff's eyes were clouded, staring straight through him and the man behind him was whispering in his ear. His face felt so familiar... Solid jaw, stubble, light hair, storm blue eyes... Every detail was so clear, but he couldn't place a name to him. Another shape came up on Geoff's other side- tall and lanky, their eyes unnaturally bright, a gold light so similar to the blue glow of Geoff's tattoos crawling up their arms. Michael had no idea who they were, but didn't have the time to think about it. He clawed at Geoff's arms trying to get him to let go, and the last thing he saw before The Sight faded and he fell back into his body, were tears trailing down Geoff's cheeks even as he stared forward- unseeing._

 

“They won't give you a choice.” He gasped, falling into Geoff's arms, thankful for the strong grip that held him up.

“Who? What are you talking about?”

“There's a man... He's going to use you to kill me.” Michael looked up into Geoff's eyes, relieved to see them clear and blue, albeit concerned.

“Who is it? Did you see him?” Geoff held his face gently in his hands, his thumbs brushing over his cheekbones softly.

“I saw him but. I don't- I don't know his name. There was another one with him. Another Witch I think... He may have been one too... Geoff...” He paused and bit his lip to hold back the tears he could feel coming. “Geoff I'm afraid...”

“Michael...” Geoff's strong arms wrapped around him tight and pulled him in close. “My darling Michael... Don't be afraid... I won't let it happen. I swear to you, I _will_ protect you.” Michael wanted to believe him. Wanted to go back to sleep in his lover's arms and forget the dream, forget what The Sight had shown him. But he knew. Geoff wouldn't be able to keep his promise. There were things at work bigger than the two of them- Magic stronger than anything they had... He wouldn't have a choice.

 

* * *

 

Gavin opened his eyes and drew in a sharp gasp. Hands gripped his hips to keep him steady as he wobbled while The Sight faded.

“He knows.” He murmured, leaning back against a sturdy chest.

“Which one?”

“Michael. The Seer. I'm sure he'll tell the Witch Ramsey though. Being in bed with him and all, I'd be surprised if he didn't.”

“Oh, now that's unfortunate, isn't it.” Ryan's hands roamed up his sides slowly before his arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him closer. “How much does he know?”

“He saw Ramsey in your thrall, love. But don't worry.” Gavin turned in Ryan's arms and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “You won't fail me. Not like the others.”

 


	19. Geoff/Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I can't do this without you..." Geoff/Jack, Immortal Fakes, Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Poly Fakes

Geoff liked to think of himself as strong. Not much got under his skin, and he lead his Crew with absolute certainty. But when heists and interrogations went bad, he couldn't help but feel a little helpless. There was never any _real_ threat. He'd seen Ryan laugh down a cop after being shot in the head. He'd seen Gavin with his throat slit, still chatting his mark's ear off and complaining about the dry cleaning bill he would have. Michael and Jeremy had been in so many fist fights that got dirty, leading to deep stab wounds and broken necks that they set back into place with an annoyed shrug. He'd been tossed into the bay in a body bag himself more times than he could count. But Jack... Jack never had close calls. Not in the way the rest of them did. Sure he'd been banged up and shot a few times, but being their pilot came with the added perk of being away from the line of fire for the most part. So when Geoff saw the chopper go down in the valley and smoke start rising, he screamed. Gavin and Ryan tried to grab him, both trying to keep him with them and calm him down.

“He'll be fine. You know he's going to be fine.” Ryan's strong arms around his chest were little comfort.

“Let go asshole! That much fire- Ryan! Let go! We have to get him out!”

“They tried burning us, remember?” Gavin put his hands on Geoff's face and forced him to look into his eyes. “Geoffrey, we burned together. Jack's going to be fine.”

“That was back in 1692 you fucking idiot! All they had was a pyre! This is a fucking chopper!”

“Exactly why we can't let you go down there.”

“ _We've got him Ryan_.” Michael coughed over the com. “ _All clear to come on down. But make it quick. Emergency services are on the way._ ” Geoff broke into a sprint the second Ryan let him go and tripped a few times getting down the hill, with Ryan and Gavin following more carefully.

“Jack! Come on... Open your eyes honey.” Geoff knelt over the other man and put a hand on the unburned side of his face. He didn't look as bad as he thought he would, but it would take a while for him to recover. If he _could_ recover. There was an unnatural curve to his back and one of his legs was twisted almost all the way around. Jack opened one eye and smiled weakly, and Geoff heaved a sigh of relief, dropping his head down on to his chest.

“Hey Geoff.”

“Thank fuck.” Geoff shook but appreciated the hand on his shoulder. “Don't scare me like that you prick.” He muttered.

“I would have told you I was alright but the com went dead.” Jack's voice was gravely from smoke inhalation and tight with pain, but he sounded calm.

“We gotta go.” Michael piped up. “Treyco says the cops are closing in.”

“Alright. Ryan, Jeremy- help me get him up. You got a car down here?” Geoff turned to face him.

“Yeah. I'll pull it up.” Michael hurried over to his car and Geoff, with the help of Jeremy and Ryan, got Jack up to his feet and into the vehicle.

“Michael, you drive. I'll stay back here with him. The rest of you meet us back home.”

“Drive safe Michael.” Gavin leaned in and kissed him softly.

“I will, don't worry.” Michael gave him a pat on the cheek before revving the engine and speeding out of the valley.

“Geoffrey. Be a dear and turn my leg around for me before it sets like this. It hurts like a motherfucker and I really don't want to rebreak it later.” Jack grunted. Geoff had seen far worse injuries in his time but he still gagged a little when he grabbed hold of Jack's leg and twisted, hearing half mended bones snapping and popping back into place.

“Better?”

“Yeah. Much. Thanks.” Jack's eyes were still closed and he had his teeth clenched but the burns on the side of his face were starting to clear up a bit by the time Michael pulled into the garage. Michael and Geoff helped Jack hobble up to the penthouse and into bed.

“If you pull another dumbass stunt like that again I'm going to fucking bury you.” Michael warned. “Got it?”

“I love you too Michael.” Jack smiled and the Lad huffed, stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind him, leaving the two Gents in silence.

“Jack I...” Geoff started.

“I know.” Jack laced their fingers together. “I'm sorry.”

“Jack I was fucking _terrified_.” Geoff confessed. “We've never had that happen before...” Jack's fingers tightened around his own. “I thought we were going to lose you... That _I_ was going to lose you...”

“You can't get rid of me that easy..” Jack tugged him down and kissed him soundly.

“Please be careful out there. I need you here. I can't do this without you...”

“You managed without me for years.”

“I did. But now that you're here, I can't imagine my life without you.”

 


	20. Ryan/Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm going to keep you safe" Ryan/Jack, werewolves, Hurt/Comfort

The first thing Jack notices when he wakes up is the _pain_. His entire body aches but his right arm in particular feels like it's on fire. Even though the lights in the room are dim, they're too much and he squeezes his eyes shut against the pounding headache he feels building up and he groans. He tries to focus on his breathing, and tries to remember where he is and what happened. He gets flashes of memory. Walking home from the grocery store- the weather had been so nice...- the growling he'd heard coming from between two houses- he'd thought there was an injured animal back there- being tackled and _bitten_ by the biggest dog he had ever seen. Was it a dog? Something about it had seemed off... He vaguely remembers someone shouting before everything went black.

“Good to see you made it through the night. Well. The week I suppose. You with me?” Jack tries again to open his eyes and turns towards the voice. “Is it too bright? I can turn the lights out if you'd like.”

“Please...” He's surprised any sound comes out when he speaks, barely recognizing his own voice. “Where am I? Who are you?” He rasps as the man gets up to cross the room in a few easy steps, something about his movements a little too fluid.

“We'll take it slow, alright?” The lamp on the other side of the bed stays on, giving Jack just enough light to see the stranger who sits down in a chair next to him. He looks lovely in the low light- light hair pushed back away from his face, a short, well kept beard, and almost unnaturally blue eyes that crinkle at the corners just a little when he smiles gently. “My name's Ryan. Ryan Haywood. Can you tell me your name?”

“Jack Pattillo.”

“Alright Jack.” Ryan smiles again. “Don't worry. You're somewhere safe. Do you know what day it was when you went out?” Jack closes his eyes again and tries to remember.

“The... twentieth... I think. Am I in the hospital?”

“You were close. It was the twenty-first. But that's okay. I forget the date all the time.” Ryan laughs a little. “You aren't in a hospital... per say. But don't worry!” He adds quickly. “My friend is a trained medical professional. He's been keeping you stable.”

“What day is it now?”

“It's the twenty-sixth...” Ryan chews his lower lip nervously. “You've been stable since we got you here, but I was starting to worry you wouldn't wake up... You got a pretty nasty bite.” Jack sees his eyes dart down to his arm, then back up to his face. “But you're healing up really well. How do you feel?”

“Not great. I feel like I'm on fire...”

“That's normal. It'll hurt for a while, but I promise it gets better.” Jack doesn't try to pull away when Ryan's hand closes around his own. His skin is strangely warm, even with the fever- or what he assumes is a fever- that wracks him.

“What do you mean it's normal? How do you know? Have you been bitten by a dog before?”

“A dog?” Ryan blinks and squeezes his hand a little. “Jack... Do you... not know what happened?”

“What do you mean?” Jack frowns. “Big ass dog ran at me from between two houses and bit me.”

“Oh Jack...” Ryan breathes, holding tighter to his hand. “Surely you've heard the urban legends around here...?” He looks nervous now and Jack can _feel_ it like a wave crashing around him.

“Of course I have. I've lived here my whole life.” Ryan stares at him and the uneasy feeling creeps higher into his throat. “Ryan? What happened to me?”

“I think you already know Jack...”

 

Jack feels the world pitch under him and he moves too fast, making a grab for a trash can he spots next to his bed. Ryan scrambles to get it for him and helps him sit up, rubbing his back gently as he vomits.

“I've got you...” Ryan's low voice cuts through the panic and his hands are steady when he helps him lay back down. “It's a lot to take in... I know... But it'll be alright.”

“ _Alright?_ ” Jack gasps, his voice even rougher now. “How can this be _alright_!? I'm a-” He stops himself before he can say the word ' _monster_ ' when he sees the look on Ryan's face.

“I'm sorry... It wasn't my choice either.” Ryan stands and lifts his shirt to show deep scars on his side, going all the way up to his chest, and Jack notices more on his throat that he hadn't seen in the low light. “We're not all bad.” He offers with a weak smile as he lowers his shirt and sits back down. “The wolves that live on their own- without a pack- _they're_ the most dangerous. Like the bastard that attacked you... And the one that got me... They run unchecked and that's when people get hurt...”

“How is a group safer than just one?”

“There are checks and balances in a pack.” Ryan explains. “With the right Alpha- the right leader- a pack is the safest place to be. For the wolf and for everyone else.”

“So you're part of a pack?” Jack asks, and Ryan nods. “Are you their leader?” Ryan laughs a little at that.

“No.” He chuckles. “That's Geoff. And his mate, Michael. You'll meet Geoff soon, I'm sure. He's been coming to check on you every day. He's really wonderful.”

“He's not the one who...?” Jack trails off and glances down to Ryan's side, and the other man's eyes go wide.

“Oh! No no, of course not! Geoff's never bitten anyone. Even when he was a pup. People who are born with it are less likely to snap. The change is easier for them too.” Ryan sits up a second before the door opens and another man walks in. The second Jack sees him he's hit with an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. It's almost... Comforting to have him in the room, and he realizes he's felt it the whole time with Ryan too.

“Talkin' shit about me again Ryan?” The newcomer teases, putting a heavily inked hand on Ryan's shoulder. Jack doesn't miss the way Ryan's eyes seem to light up when he sees the man.

“Always Geoffrey.” He teases back, elbowing him in the side.

“Hey there. I'm Geoff Ramsey.” He offers a hand- his left- to Jack as Ryan moves over to give him his chair. “I guess Ryan's already told you what's up?” He asks, glancing at the trash bin that had been set off to the side.

“Jack Pattillo.” Shaking Geoff's hand sends a jolt of electricity down Jack's spine. “Yeah... Yeah he told me...”

“You're taking it much better than most people. Better than Ryan did for sure.” He frowns sadly over at the other man who stares at his feet. “Of course you could still be in shock.” Jack fidgets while Geoff stares at him. There's something unnerving about his eyes. Eventually, he nods and stands again. “You're strong Jack. You'll be just fine.” He smiles before he leans in to press his cheek against Ryan's. “I'll be downstairs if you need me.”

“Thanks Geoff.” Ryan smiles.

“Good to meet you.” Geoff says as he opens the door to leave.

“You too.” Jack nods, still unsure of how to address the other man. Once the door's closed, Ryan turns to him again.

“Sorry to say you'll have to stay for a while. We have have to get you all the way healed up, and one of our guys is tracking the fuck who did this to you.” Jack ducks his head reflexively when Ryan growls low in his throat. The wolf- the _other_ wolf- seems to catch himself and clears his throat nervously. “Anyway. We can't let you go until we catch him... He might try to come back for you...” Ryan reaches up and rubs the scars on his neck absently, his eyes going a little glassy.

“Did that happen to you?” Jack asks carefully. Ryan blinks and folds his hands in his lap quickly.

“Yeah. Back when I lived in Georgia... The guy who did it wanted to keep me... Wanted to start a pack.” His lip curls back a little as he says it. “When I refused he attacked me again.”

“I'm... I'm sorry...” Jack reaches for Ryan's hand, not noticing until he smiles at him.

“It was a long time ago. I've got a pack who loves me now. You could have that too... if you wanted. We won't make you stay if you don't want to.” There's a nervousness in Ryan's voice that kicks something loose in Jack's chest- he doesn't have a name for the feeling though.

“Thank you Ryan. I'll think about it, I promise.” He seems to brighten up at that.

“No matter what you decide- I'm going to keep you safe.” Jack's not sure when to think when Ryan leans over him and freezes when the other man rests his forehead against his, close enough that he can feel his breath. “I promise...”

 


	21. Ryan/Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I don't love you anymore" Ryan/Gavin, FAHC, Major Character Death

Ryan leaned back against the kitchen counter and tried to catch his breath- tried to get his heart to stop racing- tried to keep the tears from pooling in his eyes. The penthouse had gone dead silent and all he could hear was his own ragged breathing.

“What do you mean it's over?” He whispered. Gavin just stared at his feet. Ryan's world was ending and the man he loved more than anything- the man who was breaking his heart- didn't even have the decency to look him in the eye...

“I'm sorry Ryan I just- I don't love you anymore...”

“I-Is it something I did? Is there someone else? I-” Ryan reached for Gavin's hand and flinched when he took a step back.

“No... No it's not like that...” Gavin finally looked back up at him and the pain in his eyes was equal measures heartbreaking and satisfying. “I'm sorry Ryan...”

“Gavin. What the fuck?” Ryan thanked god when Geoff spoke up, getting off the couch and coming to stand in the kitchen with Michael, both of them looking stunned.

“I've gotta go Geoff...” Gavin leaned down to pick up a backpack and pushed past Geoff and Michael to get to the door. “Sorry...” The door clicked shut behind him with a note of finality and Ryan's knees gave out on him.

“Ryan!” Geoff hurried to catch him and eased him down to the floor slowly. “You with me?” All he could do was stare at the cabinets in front of him...

“Ry? Come on Battle Buddy... talk to me.” Jeremy took up the space on his other side and put a hand on his shoulder.

“What... What did I do wrong...?”

 

Three days later, Ryan was still sleeping on the couch. He couldn't bring himself to go back into the room he'd shared with Gavin for the last four years... Geoff had hardly left his side, and when Geoff wasn't there, Jeremy was- letting Ryan lay his head in his lap and running his fingers through his hair gently until he drifted off.

The evening of that third day Geoff stood up suddenly when his phone rang and Ryan watched him with hazy eyes as he started pacing.

“Dan! Dan calm down! What is it- what happened?” He paused and blinked. “What? I can't- I can't understand you. Take a deep breath, okay?” Ryan sat up and his heart dropped into his stomach when Geoff froze, his phone falling out of his hand and landing with a dull _thud_ on the carpet as he dropped to his knees and _screamed_.

“Geoff!?” Michael and Jeremy came running from the dining room, Jack from the kitchen.

“Geoff- what's going on?” Jack grabbed him by the shoulders while Michael picked up the phone.

“Who the fuck is this?” He spat. “What did you do!?” Ryan saw the same look of horror wash over Michael's face. “Send me the note...” He muttered before he hung up.

“Michael? What happened?” He started to stand but Michael held a hand out to stop him as Geoff's phone buzzed with a text. “Michael- please- tell me what's going on.” The younger man went white as a sheet and he sat down on the coffee table, his hands shaking.

“Gavin's dead.” He choked.

For the second time that week, Ryan's world flipped. He felt the Earth lurch around him and his breath caught in his throat. And again- the penthouse went dead silent, save for Geoff's sobbing.

“No- No... No there has to be a mistake-” Jeremy wheezed. “No- Not Gav, he- I just- I just talked to him this morning.”

“Here.” Michael wen to hand him Geoff's phone but Ryan snatched it up first. “Ry- Wait-” But he was already reading.

_Dan, pass this along to Geoffrey and The Fakes for me._

_I'm sure you're all wondering why I took off on such short notice. Sorry about that. I have some debts that need to be paid. I have the money for it all, you know this, but it's been a long time and this man doesn't like to be kept waiting. If I get out of this meeting alive, well this letter wont matter much. You'll never see it. But if he reacts poorly- which I'm sure he will- I'm so sorry._

_Geoffrey- Thank you so much for everything. For taking me in and making me into the man I am today._

_Jack- Sweet Jack. You've been my rock for so many years._

_Jeremy- I'm glad you came around lad. It's been an honor being your friend._

_Michael- My boi. You know I love you. Take good care of that lot. Especially Geoff and Ryan._

_Ryan- I... Don't know what to tell you... My love I'm so sorry. I love you with my whole heart, and telling you that I didn't was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I figured it would be easier for you to deal with my death if you thought I didn't. Please forgive me. If I make it home, I'll make this right. I promise. If not... Have them put 'Haywood' on my tombstone._

_I love you all so very much._

 

_See you on the other side._

_xo_

_Gav_

 

Jeremy took the phone from Ryan's shaking hands and Michael immediately moved to sit next to him on the couch, turning to hug him. He didn't even realize he was crying until Michael hushed him gently and hugged him tighter.

“We've got you Ryan... We've got you...” He whispered, sniffling and burying his face into Ryan's shoulder. Ryan pulled himself out of the embrace and started pacing, running his hands back through his hair and shaking.

“Ryan?” Jack got to his feet and made a move towards him. “Ryan where are you going?” His voice rose in a panic when Ryan headed for the door.

“I don't- I don't know Jack- I- I need to get out- I- I-”

“Ry. Look at me.” Jeremy grabbed his shoulders and held tight. “Breathe.”

“How can I breathe when he's gone...?” Ryan choked. “I need out Jeremy.”

“I'm not letting you go alone...” Geoff picked himself up and joined them by the door.

“Geoff-”

“No arguments. We're burning this city to the ground.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm always open for new prompts <3
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


	22. Ryan/Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAHC, Hurt/Comfort, mental illness

“Gavin-” There's something about the way that Ryan chokes out his name that chills Gavin to the bone. It's not an unfamiliar feeling by any means, but he still holds his breath as he turns around, afraid of what he'll see. It's a common sight- Ryan covered in blood- but there's _so much_ that it sends Gavin's heart racing.

“Jesus Ryan! Is any of that yours?” He asks, getting to his feet quickly and leading Ryan down the hall to the bathroom. Geoff would be livid if the carpets got ruined again. Ryan doesn't say a word as Gavin helps him out of his leather jacket- tossing it to the floor and trying not to gag when it hits the tile with a wet _slap_. “C'mon Ry. You gotta talk to me love...” He eases Ryan down to sit on the lid of the toilet gently, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it while Ryan just stares at the wall. He's shaking and _that_ scares Gavin more than the blood.

“I- I can hear him...” He whispers and Gavin pauses in wiping some of the blood from his face. “He's so loud...”

“Who?” He knows the answer already. But he needs Ryan to say it. Needs him to acknowledge what's happening.

“The Vagabond.” Ryan's eyes lock with his, the beautiful blue he's come to love swallowed up by blown pupils.

“Tell me what happened Ryan.”

“I can't- I don't- I don't know what happened. I was doing surveillance for Geoff then... I don't _know_ Gavin-” The little hitch in Ryan's voice breaks Gavin's heart, and he ignores his own crisp clean shirt to lean in and wrap his arms around him gently.

“Shh... It's alright. You're home. You're safe.” He whispers. “I've got you Ryan.”

“He- he won't go away...” Ryan sobs against his shoulder and he holds him tighter. There's a quiet knock before the bathroom door opens and Jeremy steps in carefully.

“What can I do?”

“Go set up a movie. And get something started for dinner. He needs to eat. Will Geoff be home tonight?”

“I can call and find out.”

“Don't- don't bother Geoff...” Ryan looks down at his feet. “Don't make him come home just because I'm fucking-”

“Ryan.” Gavin snaps. “Don't say it. You know it's not true. And Geoff will want to make sure you're alright. He cares about you. You know that...”

“Let me or Michael know if you need anything else, alright?” Jeremy puts a gentle hand on Gavin's shoulder and he smiles.

“Thanks Lil J. We'll be out in a bit. Can you leave some fresh clothes by the door?”

“Sure thing.”

“C'mon love. Let's get you cleaned up and fed. You'll feel better after that.” Gavin tilts Ryan's chin up a little to kiss him soundly. “I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.”

“I love you Gavvy...”

“I love you too.”

 


	23. Jack/Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): "You look like you're about to collapse." // "Please come to bed. This isn't healthy..."  
> FAHC, Jack/Gavin, sleep deprivation

Jack knew better than to bother Gavin while he was working. But it was always concerning when the Crew's resident hacker got too wrapped up in a job. It had been three whole days since he'd seen Gavin this time and even Jeremy was starting to get worried.

“Should someone go check on him?”

“Last time I tried to check on him while he was working he almost shot me.” Geoff mumbled. “You wanna risk it, you go right on ahead Lil J.”

“I'll do it.” Jack offered, getting up from the couch.

“What color flowers do you want at your funeral?” Michael joked, Ryan snickering next to him. Jack just flipped him off and made his way down the hall.

“Gavvy? You in there?” He called, knocking before cracking the door. “Gav?” He heard faint music, and when he opened the door wider he saw Gavin at his desk with his headphones on.

 

_To Gavvy: Turn around_

 

Jack chuckled when Gavin jumped and fumbled for his phone.

“Bloody hell Jack! Don't sneak up on me like that!” He squawked. The joy that Jack usually would have felt seeing Gavin was soured by the state of him. His clearly unwashed hair stuck up at odd angles where he'd run his fingers through it a few too many times, his eyes were bloodshot and rimmed by dark circles that rivaled Ryan's. When he stood, he wobbled, and Jack reached out to steady him, frowning when he felt him shaking.

“Are you alright...?”

“I'm fine love.” Gavin assured him with a weak smile.

“You look like you're about to collapse...” Jack rubbed Gavin's arms gently, holding him up.

“I promise I'm fine. Almost done. Just need a coffee and I'll be right as rain.” Gavin tripped when he went to take a step and Jack caught him quickly.

“You need to take a break.” He insisted.

“Jack, I'm almost done! I can't stop yet!” Gavin's voice rose and cracked- and it must have caught the attention of the others, because in moments Geoff and Michael were in the room.

“Gavvy boi... You don't look good.” Michael frowned and pushed his chair closer so Jack and Geoff could ease him down into it.

“When was the last time you ate?” Geoff asked, putting a hand on his forehead. “You're warm...”

“I said I'm _fine_.” Gavin snapped. “I've got protein bars, I've got coffee and I've got water. I'm. Fine.”

“Don't take that tone with me!” Geoff shot back. “What did you take?” He demanded, grabbing Gavin by the chin and making him look up.

“Nothing.” He muttered back.

“Gavin.”

“Bloody hell Geoffrey! I'm not a damn child!” Jack put his hands on Gavin's shoulders to steady him when he jumped to his feet and slapped Geoff's hand away. “Just let me work!”

“Guys-” Michael started.

“Fine! Work yourself to death then!” Geoff threw his hands in the air. “See if I care!”

“Geoff-”

“Oh for fucksake- Piss off Geoffrey! You've got no room to talk.” Gavin jabbed a finger into Geoff's chest. “You think I don't hear you pacing around at all hours of the night?”

“ _I_ -!”

“That's enough. Both of you knock it off.” Jack put himself between Geoff and Gavin. “I'll handle it.” Geoff glowered and muttered as he left the room and Gavin sank back into his chair, out of breath and trembling.

“Don't mind him Gavvy.” Michael whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “Get some rest boi... Take care of him Jack.”

“I will.” Jack assured him. “How much more do you have to do?” He asked once Michael had left.

“A bit. Few hours, tops.” Gavin groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“Save what you've got and finish it tomorrow, alright? It'll be fine.”

“But Jack I-”

“Gavin. Please come to bed...” He begged. “This isn't healthy...”

“Jack-”

“Please?” Jack held Gavin's hands in his. “For me?” Gavin sighed and slumped in his chair.

“Alright... Let me save this and I'll be right there. Can you grab Ryan for me?” Jack frowned and Gavin smiled up at him a little. “Just want something to help me sleep.” Jack eyed him suspiciously but nodded, going back down the hall and motioning for Ryan to follow him.

' _What's up?_ ' He signed.

“Gav wants something to help him sleep.”

' _Alright. Is he okay?_ ' Ryan frowned.

“He will be after he gets some rest. You know how he gets...” Jack sighed. Ryan nodded and ducked into the room he shared with Jeremy, returning a moment later with a pill bottle.

' _If he's been up this whole time, he should only need one. Can I see him?_ '

“Yeah. He asked for you.” Jack smiled when Ryan brightened up. “Hey Gavvy. I brought Ryan for you.”

“Lovely Ryan.” Now that Gavin was more relaxed, he looked older than his years. And seeing him so worn down broke Jack's heart. Ryan smiled sadly and waved.

' _How do you feel?_ '

“Like shite... Thanks for helping me.”

' _Any time. Just one okay? You'll be out for a while._ ' Ryan cleared his throat as he shook a pill out into his palm.

“Sweet dreams Gavvy.” He rasped, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “We'll see you in the morning.”

“Don't strain yourself.” Gavin smiled a little. “See you in the morning.” Ryan nodded and gave Jack a pat on the shoulder before he left the room.

“Alright. Come on, let's go to bed.” Jack offered a hand to Gavin to help him to up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to support him across the hall to their bedroom. He helped Gavin undress slowly and made him promise to eat and take a shower before he went back to work the next day, breathing a sigh of relief when he agreed.

“Thank you for looking out for me Jack...” Gavin yawned as he curled up against Jack's chest.

“Of course I'm gonna look out for you.” He kissed the top of Gavin's head softly. “I love you sweetheart.

“I love you too... Sweet Jack. Lovely Jack...”

“Go to sleep.” Jack chuckled. “I'll be right here when you wake up.”

 


	24. Gavin/Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immortal FAHC

Enemies become friends. Friends become enemies. Contacts disappear, and are replaced in the blink of an eye. Buildings collapse and roads are rebuilt. Such is life in the ever changing city of Los Santos.

But Michael... Michael is Gavin's constant. His touchstone. Ever since Geoff brought the Jersey boy into the crew, the two of them have been inseparable. Heists, stunts, deaths- they've been at each other's sides for all of it.

“Love you Gavvy.” Michael yawns one night, and Gavin's heart skips a beat when his best friend- his boi- maneuvers around to lay down half in his lap, half against his chest while they watch TV at one of the safe houses. It's not that he hasn't said this before- they both have- it's that they're so utterly _alone_ this time. Those three words seem to echo in the small house and they rattle around behind Gavin's ribs. There's something _different_ about this and he decides he likes it and smiles, running his long fingers through Michael's hair and holding him against his chest so he won't fall off the couch.

“Love you too Michael boi.” He whispers back.

* * *

 

Nothing changes between them. It never does. They still bicker over films, video games, guns and drugs- and when it goes beyond teasing they always make up. Always with a little kiss and a quick “love you boi” to smooth things over. They always sit next to each other at dinner, always try to pair up for heists- Michael saying “someone's gotta look out for the idiot” whenever Geoff questions them about it- always snuggle up on the couch after long days.

And Gavin doesn't get jealous when he walks in on Michael riding Geoff. That's what he tells himself. He's _not_ jealous. Even though his heart stops when he sees how _beautiful_ Michael is taking a cock- his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and Geoff's hands gripping his hips so tight that Gavin can see the indents his fingers make in his soft flesh from the door. He knows he's red in the face when he excuses himself and shuts the door quickly.

Gavin hopes that Michael “isn't jealous” when he catches him bent over for Ryan a week or so later. _He_ knows it doesn't mean anything and so does Ryan. They've done this before- just a quick fuck to relieve stress. But Michael doesn't know that. And he stammers a second before leaving the room.

And still, nothing changes. Gavin still laces their fingers together when they walk down the street to get ice cream from the bodega with the cat that Gavin coos over every time, and the little old lady who pinches their cheeks and insists they call her _abuela._ And of course they oblige. She asks about Geoff and the others. Always wants to know if Geoff got more tattoos, if Ryan's getting enough sleep, if Jeremy's been staying out of fights and if Jack and that other lovely girl, Caiti, are ever going to get married. “It's hard to tell” they always answer each question with a laugh.

“When are you going to tell that boy you love him _mijo_?” Abuela asks Gavin one day while Michael's on the other side of the store, pinching his cheek like she always does.

“I tell Michael I love him every day.” He smiles but she shakes her head.

“No, when are you going to tell him that you _love_ him? Because I know you do. You can't lie to abuela.” She winks and Gavin feels himself blush.

“I don't think he loves me quite the same way.” He smiles sadly but covers it up immediately when Michael comes back to him.

“Ready?” He hands over an ice cream bar to Gavin and tries to pay, rolling his eyes fondly when his payment is refused.

“Ready boi.” Gavin leans down to give abuela a kiss on each cheek and when Michael does the same, Gavin sees him slip the money into her apron pocket- far more than he owes- and he smiles.

“You send those other boys and Jack to come see me!” She demands from the door as they leave, hand in hand. Of course they oblige.

* * *

 

Nothing changes until the night Michael stumbles into Gavin's room drunk and crying.

“Michael boi? Michael what happened, love? Talk to me.” Gavin scrambles up from his desk to hold Michael steady and ease him down to sit on the bed.

“Wha' do you mean 'what happened'? Gavvy- you _died_ today... what the fuck else am I supposed t' do?”

“I'm fine...” Gavin pulls his shirt down a little. “Look. See? Barely even a scar.” He smiles but his smile falters when Michael touches the light scar over his heart gently.

“I thought I lost you...” He chokes. “I know we come back but... Every time I think... What if that was the last time? What if it sticks? What if...” He sniffles and holds back a sob. “What if I never see you again...?”

“Oh... Oh Michael, my love, come here.” Gavin plucks the bottle from Michael's hands and sets it on the side table before laying Michael down and crawling into bed with him- letting him lay his head on his chest, right over his heart, and wrapping his arms around him. “I'm not going anywhere. I promise. _We're_ not going anywhere. You, me, Jeremy, Jack, Ryan... Geoff...” He hates the way he lingers on Geoff's name. He's still _not_ jealous... “None of us are going anywhere, alright?”

“Doesn't make it easier...” Michael mumbles. “Knowing you'll come back doesn't make it any easier for me to see you die...”

“I know. It's not easy for me when you die either. I'd be worried if it got easy for any of us. Even Ryan takes it poorly.” Gavin kisses the top of Michael's head, then his forehead. Then tucks a finger under his chin to tilt his face up and kiss him properly- and his heart almost stops for the second time that day with the realization of what he's done. This isn't a peck to say good morning or goodnight. Not a little peck to say “I'm sorry for being a prick”. It's the first time he's well and truly _kissed_ Michael in all the years he's known him and he almost panics before he feels Michael reach up to cup the back of his neck and kiss him back.

“I love you Gavin.” Michael whispers against his lips when they part. “I love you so much...”

“I love you too Michael.” Gavin smiles.

* * *

 

Things change after that night. But only for the better. Friday nights become date nights. There's always a kiss waiting at home for each of them. Geoff rolls his eyes at them more often, but they can both see how happy he is for them (and they pretend not to notice they way he starts sitting closer to Ryan). And every night, Gavin thanks his lucky stars that he gets to fall asleep with Michael in his arms.

 


	25. Geoff/Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff/Ryan. Domestic Fluff.

Geoff tapped his fingers on the countertop, scanning the items he had laid out in front of him with a contemplative frown. He was sure he'd gotten everything... He'd breezed through this recipe dozens of times. He could probably cook this meal in his _sleep_. But he still felt like there was _something_ missing. He chanced a glance at the clock and groaned. His neighbor would be home in two hours. Barely enough time to get everything cooked and plated even if he had started half an hour ago.

“Fuck it.” He muttered, grabbing an onion and a knife, tapping the ' _play_ ' button on his phone with his knuckle, and letting himself get wrapped up in the music as he cooked, his foot tapping along absently. Once he got into the swing of things, everything felt normal. Nothing was missing, everything fell into it's rightful place with ease and he was more than pleased with himself as he closed the lid of his Tupperware just as headlights illuminated the driveway next to his. He wiped his hands quickly and scooped up the container before hurrying out the door as he heard a car door close.

“Evenin' Geoff.” His heart gave a funny little jump in his chest when he saw his neighbor.

“Hey Ryan. I uh...” He looked down at the Tupperware dish in his hands and held it out sheepishly. “You mentioned that you don't get a lot of time to cook for yourself so... Hope you don't mind.” Ryan blinked then smiled and reached out for the dish, his fingers just barely brushing over Geoff's and setting a little spark in his stomach.

“Thank you. That's really sweet of you.” Geoff found himself thinking, not for the first time, that Ryan had a great smile. Especially in the dim light from his porch and the setting sun.

“Not a problem. Just uh. Just leave it on my porch when you're done. I'm always home anyway so-”

“Have you eaten?” Ryan cut him off.

“Me? I uh. I-” Geoff fumbled with his words but Ryan just chuckled and took another step up onto his porch and unlocked his front door easily.

“Come on in. Would you like to have dinner with me?”

“I... I wouldn't want to intrude.”

“Geoff, you made me dinner. The least I can do is invite you in to share it with me. I'll even provide dessert.”

“Well that sounds promising. Watcha got?” Geoff followed Ryan inside and tried to ignore his shaking knees.

“Peach cobbler. Ma sent me a crate of peaches from the farm and I didn't know what else to do with 'em.” Geoff had to remind himself to breathe when he saw Ryan blush a little as he set his bag on a chair at the dining room table and the Tupperware on the counter. “If you like it, I could send some home with you.”

“I'd like that.” He smiled.

* * *

It became a weekly thing. Friday nights Geoff would cook for Ryan, and Ryan would bake for him. Soon enough, Ryan was just pulling into Geoff's driveway instead of his own and knocking before letting himself in- then eventually just walking in and announcing himself at the door. Geoff dug out old cookbooks that his mother and grandmother had left him, trying to make each meal with Ryan special. If the way his eyes lit up every time he came over was any indication, he was doing just fine.

He'd apologized once for not having any wine on hand- other than the bottle he kept for cooking- but Ryan hadn't minded. He didn't drink either.

As the weeks ticked on, Geoff found more and more in common between them and it was while he was watching Ryan bake one night- sitting at the dining room table with his chin in his hand just smiling as they talked and he watched- that he realized that he loved him.

“Geoff?” Ryan turned around when he gasped quietly, looking worried. “Are you alright?” Geoff knew he was staring but... He didn't care. Everything about Ryan was just... _Perfect_. The way he moved, the sound of his laugh and the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the pie filling smeared on his cheek and the flour on his shirt. _Everything._

“I-” He started but bit his tongue. Ryan was his friend. His neighbor. Just because they cooked together, liked the same books and video games, went to the movies together... It didn't mean they were anything more than _friends_. He was out of line.

“C'mon Geoff. You can tell me anything. You know that.” Ryan smiled softly and sat next to him.

“Ryan I- I love you.” Ryan's eyes widened and Geoff got ready for the blow. Got ready to be thrown out and told to never come back. But Ryan just smiled wider, and Geoff panicked when he saw tears in his eyes.

“I love you too Geoffrey.” Ryan laughed, bright and _beyond_ happy.

 


End file.
